Vengeful Love
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: The girls have grown up and moved to other cities to help those in need, but a call has them racing back only to arrive too late. After the service Buttercup and Blossom have a fight. How will this turn out?
1. Loss and Gain

_Kiteria: Yo folks. No, this isn't a new story. I'm just revising this one to see if by the end of the fourteenth chapter I can finish it. I'm trying to wrap up old stories before starting any new ones. Read and review okay?_

* * *

-Buttercup-

_'Who would have expected it? Sure the best way to get to us was through our family, but for them to go and do this?'_

I looked around and saw my sisters standing together, Blossom's arms around Bubbles, trying to comfort the crying blonde. That itself was a sight I wasn't used to seeing from the usually always happy, bubbly blonde. A small group of close friends had shown up to the service. The mayor, Miss. Bellum, some old colleagues, and even Ms. Keen from Poaky Oaks though it'd been years since our last day there. As I looked at his cold, unmoving face inside the silk-lined casket, I still couldn't believe it.

"May the angels watch over the soul of our beloved Professor Utonium as they lead him to his eternal resting place."

The reverend spoke, his voice full of sorrow for the loss of such a man, and everyone but me bowed their heads to pray. I couldn't. I just couldn't look away from him. The face of the man who had not only created my sister and I, but had treated us like his daughters. He had been there for every bad dream, hard math problem, after every hard battle, or any other reason they needed him. He had always, always been there.

_'He was always there when we needed him most. So then why couldn't we be?'_

Everyone lined up to place their things in the coffin before it was to be closed for the last time then lowered in the pre-dug hole for burial. Following silently behind my sisters, I floated up to the casket to place the things we'd brought with them to place inside the casket with our father. Blossom put her favorite book, the bindings holding on by just a few threads showing how much she'd read it over the years, under the Professor's arm before leaning down and kissing his forehead. Bubbles went up next, sniffling as she tried to hold back her tears. In her arms she held the stuffed purple octopus with it's ridiculous black hat that was covered in patches in random places from the Professor's hackjob sewing. She placed it next to his head before leaning down and doing the same thing Blossom had done before floating off so the next person could see the Professor one last time. I flew up to the coffin next, feeling my eyes well up with tears, but I refused to let them fall. An image of the Professor before I'd left popped up in my mind and nearly did me in. Placing a small green notebook under my father's other arm, I closed my eyes as I leaned down to kiss my father goodbye as my sisters had done.

Watching as the two graveyard workers poured shovelfuls of dirt into the hole as I floated back down to the ground and out of the way, I realized it was real. The Professor was never coming back. Closing my eyes again I fought back the tears that nearly overwhelmed me, I refused to cry in front of my sisters.

"Come on girls."

Blossom said, her voice still holding the tone of a leader, but it broke with the emotions she was trying to keep hidden. None of us said anything after that as we kicked off from the ground and flew back home.

The windows that had once always seemed so warm and welcoming were now dark and foreboding. Slowly walking inside, we went up to our room. As I closed the door behind me silence started building within their room, Bubbles was the one who broke it.

"I miss him."

She said as she wiped at her eyes trying to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face. Hearing my sister say what they all felt and seeing her unable to contain the tears that trailed down her face, I finally snapped.

"Why? Why couldn't we have gotten there in time! We always, always get there in time! Why couldn't we have been in time to save him?"

I snapped angrily at no one in particular. I could hear my voice echoing throughout the eerily silent house that now seemed void of all life.

"Buttercup we can't do anything about it now."

Blossom said, her voice almost emotionless, like she didn't really feel like answering my question.

"Yes we can! We know who did it, let's go avenge the Professor."

"No! You know the Professor wouldn't have wanted us to do that."

Blossom said and my anger faded when I realized my sister was right.

"I know, but I can't just sit here and do nothing while that killer walks around scot free."

I said, anger slowly building inside my chest as I thought of the one who took our father from us walking around as a free man, thinking he'd gotten away with it. I knew my sister was right, the Professor wouldn't want any of them looking for revenge no matter how justified it was, but that didn't take away the emotions that were boiling up inside me.

"Just let the police handle it for once."

Blossom whispered defeatedly as she sank down on the bed.

"I'm going out for a bit."

I said as I walked over towards the window, but stopped when Blossom suddenly grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go.

"Don't go looking for trouble Buttercup."

She said sternly, her pink eyes looking up into my own green ones.

"You know I'm really getting tired of you always trying to control me. When we were kids it was fine, but now it's just annoying."

I said as I yanked my arm free.

"Buttercup don't."

"Save it Blossom. This is what I need, can't you understand that!"

I screamed at her.

"You don't need to go looking for revenge, it's not what the Professor would have wa-"

"What he wanted? How do you know what he wanted? He probably wanted us to stay inside the city. He probably never wanted us to grow up. And he probably wanted us to save him but we didn't get there in time!"

I said, my voice rising in volume as I continued to list things, tears threatening to fall once again.

"I know what he wanted because of how he raised us!"

Blossom shouted, finally losing it, but I wasn't in the mood to get lectured by my sister.

"I'll come back…eventually."

I said as I opened the window and flew out. I could hear Blossom yelling after me, but ignored her. Tearing off the black dress I'd worn to the funeral and letting it fall to the ground below, I tried not to think about why I had to wear it. I hated dresses and had worn clothes underneath to still feel like me. My mind was racing and had so many different emotions going wild inside me. I needed somewhere to be able to vent and I had a place in mind. Somewhere I knew that if I broke things, no one would care. I just hoped I didn't run into them.

* * *

-Bubbles-

_'Why do they have to fight?'_

I wondered to myself, but I could also understand why my sisters couldn't get along any more.

After Buttercup left, I got up and headed for the Professor's room. Crawling onto his bed and curling up into a ball, I cried for hours before the world and the pain I felt started to fade with sleep. But before I was fully lost to the dark, blissful world of sleep, I could make out the sounds of Blossom crying in our old room. We had grown apart from each other after dealing with HIM and finally defeating him, so much so that we couldn't take living in the same house any longer. Had any of us known what would have happened while we were away, none of us would have left that day. The Professor was gone now, none of them were ever going to be the same.

* * *

-Buttercup-

The sun was just sinking down over the horizon when I reached my destination. The Townsville City Dump. Not the best place in the world, but it was full of things and junk I could break and not feel bad or get in trouble for breaking.

Landing in the far eastern part of the dump, as far away from the Gangreen Gang's hideout as possible, I looked around for something somewhat sturdy to direct my anger and other feelings towards so I wouldn't have to deal with them. Seeing a pretty decent sized pile of garbage I flew up to it. Closing my eyes and gathering my powers into the palms of my hands, I let loose balls of green energy that I threw at the pile of trash. While it helped, it wasn't enough to just attack it from a distance. I had too much pent up anger. Too many emotions raging through me that I couldn't take it or deal with it in any other way. I flew up to a 2004 Chevy with black tinted windows and a decent paint job and punched through the rear window. The glass shattered and I felt pieces cut into my arm, but I didn't care. I screamed, giving voice to the emotions that broiled inside me and delivered punch after punch and kick after kick to the old car. I kicked in the sides, punched through all the windows, getting more glass lodged in my arm, but I no longer felt the pain as the shards dug in my skin. I just let the emotions take over and continuing destroying the car in any way I could, screaming as I did so until the car flew from the pile and crashed into another towering a few feet away, knocking it over. I smiled at the sound of crashing metal until a couple of cars came crashing down towards I. I could have easily moved out of the way, but I didn't. I just stood there and let the cars fall. Most of them landed around me, but some hit me. Feeling pain shoot up my right arm, I just watched as the rusted hood from one of the falling cars cut into my skin. Finally being pulled from the slight numb state I'd been in, I screamed in pain and pushed the car away. It flew through the air and landed halfway across the dump.

Looking down at my arm, I glared at the red liquid running down my arm, to my wrist and wrapping around my fingers like crimson ribbons. Tears fell down my face as I thought of how the Professor always used to bandage mine and my sisters' wounds after a fight. Knowing he'd never be able to do that again crushed whatever restraints I had been holding back my tears and just let them fall.

_'I took so much for granted, and now it's too late to be thankful for it.'_

I thought to myself, screaming to try and deal with the pain I felt. I gathered another ball of green energy in the palm of my left hand and threw it in a random direction, not caring where it went so long as it did some kind of damage. I wanted to damage things and make them feel as I did. Broken, destroyed, damaged.

* * *

-Ace-

'The boys have been gone for a while now. Snake said they'd just go out for some beers. I just hope they're smart enough not to do anything stupid.'

No one was stupid enough to try anything on a day like this. They wouldn't even risk trying to rob a little old lady or even taking candy from a baby. No one was that stupid. Why? Because today if the Powerpuff Girls caught you they'd beat you to a pulp with no mercy.

Running a hand through my hair, I frowned at how dirty it felt. I got up from my spot in front of the TV and headed for the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the tub and turned on the faucet, smiling as water gushed out and steam started to fill the room.

_'Snake you are a genius. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have clean water.'_

I thought to myself as I knelt on the floor and put my head under the torrent of water. Aturo had lifted a water heater from a nearby appliance store a few weeks back so the gang would have hot water to use whenever they pleased. I washed my hair as thoroughly as I could before letting the water rinse the bits of soap out of it. Once I was satisfied that it was clean, I towel-dried my hair and ran my comb through the wet tresses. As I walked back into the main room of our hideout I heard something. It sounded like a huge crash. At first I thought it nothing and ignored it, but then it got louder when it sounded again and I decided it best to go see what all the commotion was about. The dump was my terf, if someone was trashing it, they'd have to deal with me.

The sounds got louder as I got towards the eastern part of the dump. Climbing over a mountain of trash, what I saw when I got to the top surprised me and made me blink my eyes a couple of times behind my shades to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. When I was certain I wasn't tripping from the joint the boys and I had smoked a few hours ago, I climbed back down and hid in the trenches the boys and I had dug for playing trashball.

Peeking over the edge, I saw Buttercup shooting off balls of green energy and letting them fly at a pile of trash some distance away.

_'Well that's new.'_

I thought with a smirk. I looked over the green puff as she shot off another blast of green energy. I noticed she had grown a lot in the last ten years. She looked to be about eighteen now, two years younger than I was. Ducking as a car was kicked over my way, I heard the puff scream before everything went quiet. Risking a peek over the edge of the trench I was hiding in I saw the green puff had curled into a ball on the ground. I saw tears rolling down her face and shook my head in sympathy. I knew all too well what it was like to lose a parental figure. I'd lost too many to count by the time I was fourteen, what with being a foster child. I had run away before I was even fifteen.

I was about to turn around and head back to the gang's hideout when I saw her arm. It had a nasty cut going from the inside of her elbow down to her wrist and blood was starting to pool on the ground from it.

_'That's a nasty wound. If she stays out here it'll get infected.'_

I argued with myself before cursing under my breath as I climbed out of the ditch, picked up the green Powerpuff girl and carrying her bridal style back to the hideout. I was actually relieved the boys were still out now. I didn't need them asking me questions about why I brought a Powerpuff girl back to the hideout after the history between the two groups.

Gently laying her down on his bed, I sat at the end and looked down at her. She'd grown into a pretty well developed woman. To think it had been almost eight years since her and her sisters beat us up. The green puff whimpered in her sleep and I noticed her arm was still bleeding. Getting a roll of bandages and a rag, I started cleaning her arm, taking out the shards of broken glass before bandaging it. Once I was sure she'd be out for a while, I left and went into town to get some food. When I got back I saw she was waking up. She slowly sat up and looked around, her green eyes widened when she saw me.

"A-Ace?"

She asked in a small whisper, confusion clear in her voice and on her face.

"Hey kiddo."

I said as I walked over to the bed. I held the bag of food out in front of her and smiled when she grabbed it without a word and tore into one of the burgers. I grabbed one for myself before walking over and grabbing my drink from the dresser by the door. I held it out to her when she'd finished the burger I'd gotten. When she took the cup from me, I turned and set the bag full of burgers on the makeshift counter Snake had made. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a barrel with a piece of plywood tied in place over it.

"Where are the others?"

The green puff asked, gaining my attention and making me turn to look at her. I saw she'd drawn her knees up to her chest.

"Out and about."

I told her with a shrug, taking a bite out of the burger in my hand.

"Thank you."

"For?"

I asked confused after swallowing the bit of food in my mouth.

"You bandaged my arm right? Thanks."

She said with a slightly stronger voice.

"Don't mention it."

I told her, sitting down in the chair facing the bed.

After a period of silence, in which I managed to finish two burgers and my drink, I chose to try and talk to the girl currently sitting curled up in my bed.

"So how come you're not with your sisters?"

I asked and saw her bury her head in her arms.

"I had a might with Blossom."

She mumbled, but I could still make out what she said enough to understand her.

"About?"

"Look Ace, I'm thankful and everything, but I should be going."

The puff said as she lifted her head. I watched as she got up, went to the door, and opened it before walking out of my room. Hearing her groan I got to see why. Walking up behind her, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face.

"Why does it have to rain now?"

She asked with a sigh.

"I take it you hate the rain kid?"

I asked with an amused smirk.

"Right now I do."

She said and went to go outside, but I reached out and grabbed her good arm. She turned around and looked up at me confused as to why I'd stopped her. Truthfully, I was too.

"What?"

She asked with an angry frown. I didn't know why I stopped her, but for some reason I didn't want her to go out in the rain.

"You should wait it out."

I told her, it being the only excuse I could come up with.

"And what if it doesn't stop?"

She asked.

"If it hasn't stopped within an hour I'll lend you an umbrella."

I reasoned.

"Why can't I just use it now?"

She asked and I smirked.

"'Cause I said so."

She blushed before walking past me and going back over to my bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head down so it wasn't possible to see her face. Smiling to myself, I closed the door before going back into the main room of the hideout and sitting back down in my chair.

I hadn't realized when I had fallen asleep until I was being shaken awake by Snake. Sitting up and looking around, I noticed the door to my room was open, when I was sure I'd closed it, meaning there was no longer a puff in the hideout. I also saw one of the few umbrellas we owned was missing.

"Ace, you eaten?"

Snake asked and I nodded. Walking over to the bag of burgers, I started passing them out to the others. After everyone had eaten, Aturo passed around some beers. As the rest of the gang was getting drunk, I headed outside for a bit. Leaning against the hideout's walls, I couldn't help think about a certain green Powerpuff girl before I turned and decided to go to bed.

* * *

-Buttercup-

I couldn't understand why Ace had been so nice to me, but I did know I needed to stay away from them. I flew back to the house with one of the Gangreen's umbrellas in my hand. I briefly thought about going inside, but chose to go to my tree house instead. I hadn't been there in years. As I pushed open the hatch and lifted myself up I remembered when the Professor had given it to me. It was for my ninth birthday. Sighing as I shut the hatch behind me, I walked over to the small chest full of my old things and pulled out the green blanket I used to be so attached to and wrapped it around myself. Closing my eyes, I hoped to get some sleep, but it wasn't long before I felt the familiar tingle of Bubble's powers. I sighed and opened the hatch for my sister.

"It's good to have you back Buttercup."

She said in her soft, bubbly voice, but it was tinged with sadness. A sadness I knew all too well.

"I won't be staying long."

I said as I pulled my knees to my chest. I winced when the movement aggravated my arm. I saw Bubble shiver and opened my blanket in a silent invitation. She gladly took it, curling up against my side and I wrapped my blanket around the both of us.

"Blossom doesn't know you're back. I don't think she's as close to you as I am."

Bubbles said and it was true, I had always preferred Bubble's company to Blossom's. Even when we were younger and I'd always pick on her. We had grown close over the years even though we had lived far apart, and Bubbles seems to understand me more than anyone, even more than the Professor.

"She doesn't know I'm here or she won't acknowledge I'm here?"

I asked. No matter where we were we had always been able to sense where each other was. Unless we didn't want to be found and hid our powers. Though even when I did hide my powers to get away from my sisters Bubbles always seemed to find me.

"You pick."

She said and I smiled. She'd matured over the years. She still has her childish moments, but that's what made her Bubbles.

"When are you leaving?"

She asked getting right to the point.

"Probably as soon as I get feeling back in my legs. It's still so cold when it rains here."

I said and she laughed.

"Stay as long as you need, and you know you can always come back home if you need to."

Bubbles said and I nodded. She hugged me and started to go down the ladder.

"Tell Blossom I'm sorry."

I said and she just smiled before disappearing, shutting the hatch behind her. I sighed and wrapped myself up in the blanket, falling asleep with my back resting against the wall by the window.

I didn't stay asleep all that long. I looked out the window and saw the moon hadn't even gotten that high in the sky yet. Sighing, I grabbed the umbrella, and floated down to the ground. I looked back at the house I had been raised in, before flying off towards the dump. I stopped at the gate and hung the umbrella on the chain length fence, sticking a note on it. After that, I left and flew towards the west. I didn't have anywhere specific to go, but at the moment I didn't care. Soon it was too dark for me to see. I flew up into a tree and curled up into a ball. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I should have known I wouldn't be alone for long though.

* * *

-Ace-

For some reason I had a feeling like I needed to go to the gate that went around the dump. I got out of bed, pulled on my pants, and headed outside. The night air was cold, but it wasn't unbearable. I walked to the gate leading towards Townsville and saw one of our umbrellas hanging on the fence. As I picked it up I saw a note attached to it.

_'Thanks for everything, and sorry I borrowed this without asking. See you around._

_-Buttercup'_

I smiled before turning and walking back to the hideout, but stopped when a blood chilling scream split the night air. I turned towards the woods and waited. Sure enough the scream came again, this time it was filled with agony.

I dropped the umbrella and ran towards the scream. I came to a clearing, and what I saw surprised me, something that seemed to be happening quite a lot lately. Buttercup was on the ground beneath a giant leopard. Not just any leopard, but the one me and the boys named Nix. It was the only one we didn't mess with, and it didn't mess with us. Nix went to tear out Buttercup's throat, but she threw up her arms to protect herself. Nix's jaws wrapped around Buttercup's injured arm and bit down hard. Buttercup screamed before kicking Nix off her. Buttercup quickly stood up, but it didn't take long for Nix to regain her bearings as well. Buttercup prepared for another attack and Nix pounced. Just as Nix was about to claw off her face Buttercup blasted Nix with a blast of green energy. Nix went flying through several trees. When she finally stood back up she limped away, disappearing into the forest that was nestled between this part of the dump and the outskirts of Townsville.

"I told you not to mess with me."

Buttercup said to no one in particular. She looked down at her arm and sighed. I looked at it as well. It was horrible. Her arm was covered in teeth marks and the pressure from Nix's bite had reopened her previous wound. She looked unsteady and I saw her eyes close and she fell to the ground. I ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Shit."

I said as I looked over the unconscious puff in my arms. I sighed as I stood up and headed back to the hideout.

_'The boys will freak when I get back, but I can't just leave her out here.'_

I tightened my grip on the girl in my arms and quickened my pace. Her wound needed to be looked at as soon as possible, and Billy would be the best one for the job.

I finally got to the hideout, but I paused outside the door. I took a deep breath before pushing the door open. As soon as the others saw the green puff in my arms they freaked out.

"What's she doing here?"

Aturo asked.

"Ace? Why is she-"

Snake started to ask but I cut him off.

"Billy!"

I yelled as I laid her on the couch.

"Yeah boss?"

He asked as he came over. His eyes widened behind his orange hair at the sight of her arm.

"What happened to her arm boss?"

He asked.

"The first time it got hurt I'm not sure, but this time she got in a fight with Nix. Think you can fix her up?"

I asked as I sat in the chair facing the couch.

"Sure thing boss."

Billy said before getting to work.

"She got in a fight with Nix?"

Aturo asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Is Nix okay?"

He asked and I sighed.

"Why are we helping a PowerPuff Girl? Ssshe'll jusst wind up-"

"Snake, shut up."

I said as I took off my sunglasses and pinched the bridge of my nose. Today was turning out to be quite interesting. Snake and Grubber left after that, saying something about lifting an air conditioner. So only me, Billy, and Arturo were left in the hideout.

"Done."

Billy finally said taking the soiled bandages to the sink and burning them.

"How is she?"

I asked without looking away from the puff sleeping on the couch.

"She's fine, just sleeping it off."

He said coming back to the living room area of the hideout.

"Good."

"Boss?"

I looked up to see both Aturo and Billy looking at me expectantly.

"Look alright, she's different from her sisters and I don't think she's into the whole 'save the world from danger' thing anymore. We'll just look after her until her arm heals. After that she can do whatever she wants."

I said moving over to sit on the love seat across the room. They both nodded and let it drop. Hell, the boys would listen to anything I say.

"Aturo, go get some clothes for her. She'll need something more...fitting for her."

I said and he nodded before leaving. I sighed and laid down. I closed my eyes for a bit. I heard Billy leave before I fell asleep.

_'Definitely turning out to be an interesting day.'_

I thought to myself before turning over onto my side and falling into a deeper sleep.


	2. One of the Guys

-Buttercup-

When I woke up I noticed that I was no longer in the woods. I sat up and cried out as pain shot up my right arm.

"Hey kiddo, you might want to stay off your arm for a while."

A voice said from across the room. I turned my head to see Ace staring at me from the love seat across the room.

_'This is becoming a habit.'_

"Why am I-"

"You blacked out after your run-in with Nix. You're fine, but your right arm might take a few weeks to heal. You have Billy to thanks for that, otherwise it'd be much longer."

He said standing up. I looked around and noticed we were alone.

"Where are-"

"Snake and Grubber went out, Billy went to go tell them the news, and Aturo should be back soon."

Ace said sitting on the arm of the couch. Could he be any more vague?

"Hmm, wait, what news?"

I asked as I sat up, ignoring the pain in my arm while doing so.

"It's up to you if you want to or not kid, but with your arm like that..."

He said motioning towards my arm.

"It might be best if you stayed here till it gets better."

It wasn't all that bad an idea. I'd be able to be in one place while my arm healed, I'd be able to get away from my sisters, and if any of them pissed me off I could just beat the hell out of them.

"Okay."

I saw Ace's eyes widen at my easy acceptance, he'd obviously expected me to refuse.

"Alright then, only one rule."

He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And what's that?"

I asked wearily.

"You don't kick any of our asses unless we absolutely deserve it."

He said in a tone that left no room for argument. It wasn't too harsh of a rule and it was certainly one I could live with.

"Alright Ace, you've got yourself a deal."

I said with a smile, holding out my left hand. We shook on it before he went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. I wanted one, but didn't feel like asking.

"How did the guys take it when you told them?"

I asked instead.

"Snake wasn't all too pleased, but the others just agreed. They tend to do as I say despite what I say."

He said as he took a sip of his beer. I smiled to myself, it really might not be all that bad staying here for a little while. When the door opened tensed, expecting a fight, but relaxed when I saw Aturo in the doorway.

"Boss, I'm back. I did what you said, what you want me to do with them now though?"

He asked as he walked inside. I noticed he had bags full of clothes. Those weren't for me were they? God don't let there be a dress in there.

"Give 'em to Buttercup."

Ace said as he tossed his beer can into the barrel full of others across the room.

Aturo came up to me, placing the bags on the couch and I just stared at them.

"Don't worry, I didn't get anything with pink on it."

He said before stepping away. I sighed in relief before I started looking through the three bags before me. One was filled with black, gothic looking skirts, and some girly clothes so I pushed it to the floor. I looked in another and blushed. It was full of bras, and panties, that surprisingly seemed to be my size. I pulled out a pair of black lace panties and a bra to match before pushing the bag to the floor. I looked through the last bag. It had some shorts, pants, and shirts that I'd like in it. I smiled when I found something with a skull on it. I pulled it out of the bag and stood up.

"Umm, where's the-"

"Bathroom's down the hall to your left."

Ace said from his place in front of the tv before I could even finish my question. At least they had given me some privacy.

I walked across the wood floor and shut the bathroom door behind me. Once I was sure it was locked, I stripped out of my crime fighting outfit, that surprisingly had grown with me over the years, and pulled on the black tanktop with a white skull and crossbones on the front and camo pants. I smiled at myself in the mirror before heading back into the living room. The Gangreen's hideout was actually nicer than I remembered. It had a living room area with a couch and everything. An entertainment area, and a kitchen area.

As I walked back down the hall I saw five rooms lining the hall on each side.

'So they each have their own room.'

I briefly saw the inside of one of the rooms and somehow knew it to be Ace's room.

_'So the bed I saw in the main room is for guests I'm guessing.'_

"Aturo, hand me a beer will ya?"

Ace asked as I entered the main room again. I reached the fridge before Aturo and threw him a beer, then grabbed two more. I walked over to Ace and handed him his beer before sitting on the arm of one of the chairs and taking a sip from my own. I noticed that they both were staring at me.

"What?"

I asked and they both looked away.

"Thank you for the clothes Aturo."

I said as I finished my beer and put it in the barrel with the others. I stretched, being mindful of my right arm, before walking towards the door.

"Where are you-"

"Just around, I can't stay inside too long. It makes me antsy."

I told him before opening the door.

"I'll be back around midnight."

I said before closing the door and flying towards Townsville. I hadn't been in town since the funeral. I sighed as I landed. Nothing had changed, everything was still going on as if nothing had been lost.

I put my hands in my pockets and started walking down the street. As I passed by Andy's Appliances I heard cries for help and on instinct went to see what was wrong. I flew through the broken window to see Snake and Grubber trying to lift an air conditioner, but Grubber had slipped and Snake couldn't reach it in time before it headed for the ground. Purely on instinct I dove and caught it with my left hand.

"Buttercup! Thank goodness you're here. These thieves are trying to steal that air conditioning unit."

Mr. Andy said and I thought about doing the right thing, but then remembered what Ace had said and thought differently.

"And?"

I said and all three of them turned to look at me in surprise, especially Snake and Grubber.

"Grubber, go grab a few filters. Snake, go get a few extension cords. You never know if we'll need them."

I said, and they continued to look at me like I was crazy.

"Now!"

I yelled at them and they jumped to do as I said. When they finished they came back to me with things in hand.

"B-Buttercup? Why are you doing this?"

Mr. Andy asked and I smirked at him as I floated up into the air, air conditioning unit in hand as if it was a pillow.

"Because I can."

I said before turning and flying out the window.

"Come on boys."

I said over my shoulder as I started to fly towards the hideout. I heard Snake and Grubber running behind me to catch up and slowed down a bit. They didn't say a word until we got back to the dump.

"That wass...wow."

Snake said as we reached the hideout.

'It looks like he still has that speech problem with his S's.'

I pushed open the door and set the air conditioner in the corner along the wall. Grubber and Snake set their stuff down next to it.

"What's all this?"

Ace asked coming to investigate.

"It's getting clossse to ssummer bosss, and you know what it's like here when it getss hot."

Snake said and I smiled as I floated over to the fridge. I pulled out two beers and shut the fridge.

"Snake, Grubber, catch."

I said as I tossed them each a beer. They looked at me before looking at eachother and downing their drinks.

"Hey! Stop drinking all my beers!"

Ace snapped.

"Calm down, sheesh."

I said as I floated over and sat down on the couch. Ace glared at me before going back to the tv. Snake and Grubber came to sit beside me on the couch.

"Why'd you do it?"

Snake asked.

"Do what?"

I asked as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Phhht."

"Yeah, what Grubber said."

"And that would be? I can't understand him."

I said as I turned my head to look at the two of them.

"Why'd you help uss lift instead of bussting ussss?"

Snake asked and I sighed.

"I'm gonna tell you what I told Mr. Andy. Because I can."

They both just stared at me in surprised.

"Would you prefer if I bust you next time?"

I asked slightly irritated.

"Phht."

Grubber tried saying something and I sighed to myself.

"No. It's jusst weird."

Snake said.

"How so?"

I asked getting annoyed. I had a feeling I knew where this conversation was going.

"Well you're a PowerPuff. The entity of good. You're sssupposed to do only the right thing and ssave the day and all."

Snake said and I had to dig my nails into my palm to keep from hitting him.

"Not anymore I'm not."

I said sharply before getting to my feet. I didn't want to have this conversation anymore. Snake grabbed my right arm to stop me as I started to walk off and I screamed as pain shot up my up. Snake released me to cover his ears, and I fell to my knees cradling my arm.

"What's wrong?"

Ace asked coming over to see what caused me to scream, but I couldn't speak. It was all I could do not to cry from the amount of pain I was feeling right now.

"Is it your arm?"

He asked kneeling down to look at my arm, which was bleeding again.

"What'd you do to it?"

Ace asked before calling for Billy.

"Yes boss? Oh."

Billy asked curiously before seeing me, he then started tending to my arm being surprisingly gentle. When he was finished he smiled down at me.

"Better?"

He asked and I just nodded.

"Now what happened?"

Ace asked. Was that concern I heard in his voice? He was probably just afraid I'd get mad and break the rule he'd laid down and I agreed to.

"Nothing, I just hit my arm when I was getting up."

I lied but I didn't care. Right now all I wanted to do was go lay down.

"Alright, whatever you say. Come on, let's get you to bed."

He said and helped me to one of the bedrooms. I didn't really pay attention to which room we went in. Once Ace helped me to the bed I was out. Those meds Billy gave me worked really quickly.

* * *

-Ace-

Once Buttercup was asleep I closed the door on my out and went back over to the boys.

"Okay. Now what really happened?"

I asked looking pointedly at Snake.

"Ssshe got up to leave, I wassn't done talking to her, I grabbed her arm to sstop her, and she screamed."

Snake said and I sighed.

"Idiot, her right arm is wounded pretty badly. Next time be more careful."

I said before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. I opened the window and lit a cigarette. Taking a drag, I watched as the smoke floated up and filtered out through the window. I sighed again as I thought about the green puff asleep in my room, things were going to be interesting with her around. That much was almost guaranteed.

* * *

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

* * *

-Buttercup-

"Hey Aturo."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think I should get the rest of the boys for Christmas?"

I asked as we walked down the snow covered streets of Townsville. It had been almost six months since I started to stay with the Gangreen gang, now I was practically one of them.

"I don't know. Have you already gotten me a gift?"

He asked and I smiled.

"Maybe. Think I should get a platinum?"

I asked, but he shook his head.

"Alright, then what?"

I asked with a sigh.

"Well Billy wants new medicals books, Snake he want new shoes, and Grubber wants something that shines."

He said and I smiled to myself as I thought of the places where I could get all those things.

"What about Ace?"

I asked as we walked past the bank.

"I don't know what the boss wants. He usually never asks for anything."

Aturo said as we walked up the steps of the library.

"Alright. Stay here and I'll be right back. And don't do anything to cause any trouble."

I told him sternly before walking into the library. Townsville long ago learned I was no longer the superhero I once was. I walked up to the librarian and she shrank back. I sighed and smiled up at her, trying to be civil.

"Do you guys have any medical books?"

I asked and she just nodded.

"Where?"

I asked and she pointed to the left side of the library.

"Thanks."

With that I went over to where the librarian had pointed and looked for a decent medical book for Billy. I found two that were perfect. I went back up to the librarian and set the books down.

"Hey, how much to buy these?"

I asked and the librarian looked at me like I was crazy.

"Umm, libraries lend books we don't-"

"Yeah yeah I know, but a friend of mine really wants new medical books. Look, I'll give you twenty buck for each, and I'll come back tomorrow and donate a few of my own. How's that sound?"

I asked as I fished out forty buck and handed it to the librarian.

"Okay."

She said shocked, but still took the money. I grabbed the books and tucked them under my arm.

"Have a Merry Christmas Miss. Sherry."

I said as I walked back outside. Aturo was sitting on the steps waiting for me. As I walked up to him I saw a group of teenagers go up to him. I frowned as I picked up some of the things they were saying to him.

"Hey midget, what are you doing sitting on the steps of a library?"

One of them asked.

"Probably hoping to find a book on how to get back to Mexico."

Another said.

"Why don't you get lost you little green freak."

Another said before raising his leg to kick Aturo. He wasn't fighting back like he usually would by now. I walked up behind Aturo and crossed my arms.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

I asked the boy who was about to kick Aturo.

"None of your business bitch, now get lost."

He said. They boy to the left of him froze and his eyes widened in fear.

"Y-You're her."

He said, fear clearly in his voice.

"Who?"

The other boy asked.

"You know, the sister who turned bad."

The boy said and the other one just shook his head before realization crossed his face.

"Yeah, well I don't give a damn who she is. She needs to mind her own damn business."

The other boy said and went to kick Aturo.

"Hold these."

I said to Aturo as I handed him the medical books. Then I grabbed the front of the the boy's shirt and lifted him off the ground. His eyes widened in surprise, and I saw recognition pass through them.

"Y-y-you're her. B-b-buttercup."

The boy said and I smiled.

"The one and only."

I said as I floated up into the air.

"W-w-what are you d-doing here?"

The boy asked.

"I came to check out a book. Now I believe you owe my friend here an apology."

I said and he nodded. I set him back down and he quickly apologized to Aturo. As did the other two.

"Good, now get out of here before I decide to kick your asses."

I said and they took off. I sighed, took the books back from Aturo, and started walking towards the mall. Aturo followed closely behind me.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

I asked him as we walked through the aisles and headed towards the shoe department. While I'm out I might as well get everyone something.

"You said not to do anything to cause any trouble."

He said simply and I sighed. Sometimes the boys listen to what I say and take things a little too literal.

"Yeah, well next time someone says something like that to you you kick their ass alright?"

I asked and he nodded as I picked out a pair of black and green checkerboard Vans. As we were walking up to the checkout I saw something shiny on one of the racks. I picked it up and smiled. It was a glass marble. I looked around and saw a bag full of colorful marbles and picked it up. When I finished paying for my stuff Aturo and I started to head back to the dump.

"How come you're paying for all this stuff instead of just taking it like we usually do?"

He asked and I smiled.

"Because Aturo, it's close to Christmas."

I said and he just sighed. We passed by a Music and Arts store and I stopped when I saw a black and green painted Gibson in the window.

"Hey Aturo, do me a favor and take all this stuff back to the hideout. Be sure the guys don't' see any of it."

"Why? Can't you just-"

"Please Aturo?"

I asked and he nodded. I handed him all the stuff and watched as he walked away. Once I was sure he was gone I walked into the store. I went straight up to the counter and rang the bell.

"Yes? How can I help you today?"

The clerk asked as he walked up to the counter.

"I'd like to buy that Gibson in the window and an amp to go with it."

I told him.

"Okay, the Gibson is going to be about two hundred and fifty, and an amp will cost about fifty. So your total is three hundred."

The clerk said with a smile and I sighed to myself. There goes the rest of my savings.

"Alright, ring up the guitar and I'll browse for an amp I want."

I said as I walked towards the back of the store where they kept the amps.

There were several nice sized ones, but I could tell just by looking at them that they had poor sound quality. I was starting to think I wouldn't find one until I saw one in the back. It was black and green and had silver letters written across the top.

"It's perfect."

I said aloud to myself as I picked it up and took it up to the counter. The clerk rang it up and I paid him the three hundred dollars. He even gave me a guitar case for free.

"Thank you, and have a Merry Christmas."

I said before I walked outside and flew towards the dump. I flew around to the window of my room. I flew through the window and carefully slid both the guitar and amp under my bed. I smiled when I saw the other things I had bought today already wrapped on my bed. I slid them under my bed as well before walking out into the living room. The boys were all sitting around the small box tv playing some video game. I sat down next to Ace and watched. He moved his arm and rested it on the back of the couch. I smiled to myself, I couldn't wait for Christmas.

* * *

-Blossom-

It had been six months since Buttercup came back that night and told us she was leaving and wasn't coming back. I blame myself for her decision. If I hadn't of yelled at her that night then we'd still have our sister. Of course, I knew where she was. The entire town knew and there were rumors pertaining to her. Some saying she went bad and was now a member of the Gangreen Gang. If it hadn't been for Bubbles, I would have gone down to the dump and dragged Buttercup back home kicking and screaming.

"Blossom, help me put up the tree!"

Bubbles yelled from downstairs. I sighed as I floated down the hall into the living room. This will be our first Christmas without the Professor, and now, without Buttercup.

"Here, you decorate that side and I'll get this side."

She said as she handed me a box of ornaments. When we finished she handed me the star.

"Here."

She said and I looked down at the gold painted start in my hands. Putting the star on top was Buttercup's favorite thing to do. I flew up and placed the star on top. I floated back down to stand next to Bubbles.

"She's happy where she is."

She said giving me a hug.

"Yeah, but she should be with us. With family."

I said wiping at the tears forming in my eyes. I felt really bad about chasing her away,if nothing else I just want to apologize.

"Don't worry about it Blossom, i'm sure she knows you're sorry."

Bubbles said and I smiled. She always seemed to know what to say to make me feel better.

"You're right. Come on, let's go shopping."

I said and she nodded. We grabbed our coats before walking out the door. This was going to be a long Christmas.

* * *

-Ace-

It was kinda weird, having a Christmas tree in the hideout. We never really bothered to celebrate any of the holidays before Buttercup showed up. We never felt like we had to. I moved my arm so that it was closer to the green puff sitting next to me. I moved it again and it fell off the back of the couch into Buttercup's lap. She tensed at first, but then relaxed. She leaned back and laid her head against my chest as she watched the boys play their game. She has no idea what being so close to her does to me. She's just so beautiful. She's so different from the little girl who used to kick our asses almost on a daily basis. No, she's an eighteen year old with an amazing body, and she's practically made this gang of misfits a family again. Hell, if it hadn't been for her I would have left. I was planning on it. There was nothing left in this town to keep me here. Snake could have taken care of the boys. But now that she's here I never want to leave. I want to get closer to her, to show her how much I care for her, but how?

I sighed to myself when she sat up. I watched as she walked back down the hall and went into her room. She came out with a sucker and a game I'd seen her play before. She walked up to the boys and held it out for them to see, silently asking if she could play it. They all looked at each other before saving their game and exchanging it with hers. They moved over and she sat in the floor between Billy and Grubber.

"Phhht."

"Yes Grubber, you can play as the teddies this time."

She said with a smile. God her smile was beautiful, just like everything else about her. I watched as she and the boys played Conker's Bad Fur Day. It seemed to be her favorite game. I remember when we had been walking through the mall and she saw it. She went crazy listing off things the game included and how much she wanted it, but couldn't afford it. Snake offered to lift it for her, but she said no. She'd prefer it to be bought. As she and the others started to walk away I heard Grubber ask her something. He'd asked her if her birthday was coming up. She'd smiled and said, 'Yea, it's next week.' As they walked away I checked the price on the game and smiled. It was only twenty bucks. I'd secretly bought it and wrapped it when we got back to the hideout. When her birthday rolled around the boys gave her lots of gifts. Billy gave her a diagram of the human anatomy as a bookmark that she has in the book Snake gave her. Grubber gave her a stone shaped like a heart and Aturo gave her a drawing of a panther, which ironically is her favorite animal. When I gave her the game she practically tackled me to the ground when she gave me a hug. I wonder how she'd react to her Christmas presents? The boys have already gotten her stuff, but I'm not sure what to get her. I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where ya going boss?"

I heard Billy ask and saw everyone turn to look at me.

"Out, I'll be back later."

I said before closing the door and heading for Townsville mall. I'm sure there's something I can get her.

I looked around everywhere, but couldn't find anything to give her. I sighed as I walked into my room. Sure there was jewelry, but none of it seemed right. I didn't want to get her another game, but I couldn't think of anything else she might like. That's when I remembered her telling Snake she loved leather jackets. She'd always wanted one, but every one she found she didn't like.

"Hmm."

I said as I walked over to my closet. I looked in the back and smiled to myself when I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the black leather jacket and turned it over.

"Still the same way it was when we had them made."

I said as I folded it and put it in a box. I wrapped it before sliding it under my bed. There, I'll just have to get Jed to make me another one. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Three days till Christmas, I can't wait.

* * *

_Kiteria: So...I'm looking for anyone who'd like to be my Beta for this story. Help me with sentence structure and repetition. I'm really bad for that shit. If interested, PM me okay? Leave some reviews peeps, I'm still working on revising this story and will continue posting._


	3. Buttercup's Decision

-Buttercup-

Finally! Finally it's Christmas Eve. I can barely believe it's almost been a year since that day. Ever since I've been staying with the Gangreen Gang I've been happy. Truly happy since the day I got the call telling me what had happened to the Professor. I felt something wet roll down my face and reached up to wipe it away. Even now just thinking about the Professor hurts, as does knowing that his killer is still out there, roaming around as a free man as if nothing even happened.

"Hey Buttercup. Aturo and I were gonna go to the store, we wanted to know if you wanted to-Buttercup? Are you alright?"

Snake asked as he stepped into my room. I quickly wiped away my tears and stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on, let's go."

I said grabbing my wallet, the bag next to it, and pushing Snake towards the door.

"Aturo, let's go."

I said as I pushed Snake out the door. We walked down the street until I realized Snake never said what store we were going to.

"What store did you say we were going to?"

I asked turning to look at Snake.

"We're not going to a store."

He said, he had long ago fixed his problem with his S's.

"But then where..."

I stopped mid sentence when I recognized the street we had turned onto.

"Guys no."

"You've been debating with yourself on whether or not to visit them."

Aturo said.

"How did you..."

I started to ask, but trailed off unsure.

"You talk in your sleep when you drink."

Snake said and I blushed.

"Go on Buttercup, at the very least give them the presents you bought them."

Snake said pushing me towards my childhood home.

"How di-"

"You left them on your dresser one night, now go on. We'll be back at the hideout."

Snake said as he pushed me towards the house again, Aturo holding out the two bags holding Blossom and Bubbles' presents for me to take.

"Alright."

I said finally, taking the bags from Aturo before walking down the sidewalk towards the house I had grown up in. Once I reached the door I froze. I turned back to look at the street and saw Aturo and Snake gone. I sighed before raising my hand to knock when the door opened. Bubbles stood in the doorway. I didn't know what to do or say. She smiled at me and stepped aside. I didn't even think about it before stepping inside.

* * *

-Bubbles-

I'm not sure why, but I had this feeling like Buttercup was close by. I got up from the couch and went to the door. I opened the door and there she was, standing on the porch. I didn't say anything, I just moved to the side and she walked in. We went into the living room and sat down. We sat in silence for a while until Blossom walked in. Buttercup and Blossom stared at each other for a while before Buttercup stood up, handed me the bags in her hands mumbling something about mine and Blossom's Christmas present, and heading for the door.

"Wait, Buttercup."

Blossom said and Buttercup paused in the doorway.

"I don't want to fight again. I only came over to give you guys you-"

"Buttercup I'm sorry."

Blossom said and Buttercup's head snapped up in surprise. I couldn't help but smiling to myself. Seems like things were looking up. My sisters had always fought with each other, worse than cats and dogs, but it seems the Professor's death did help us reconnect like we used to be when we were kids.

* * *

-Blossom-

I hadn't expected to see Buttercup when I walked back into the living room. When she stood up and tried to leave I yelled for her to stop. I finally managed to apologize, question was did she forgive me?

"W-What?"

She asked, confusion clear in her voice and on her face.

"I said I was sorry Buttercup. I'm sorry I yelled at you and drove you away when you needed me. I'm sorry I've been such a horrible sister. I'm sorry for everything."

I said as the tears fell down my face. Buttercup turned away from the door and faced me. My sister had changed so much since she joined the Gangreen Gang, but no matter what she'd always be my sister.

"It's alright Blossom, I've already forgiven you for that. Don't worry about it, I'm happy now. Even if the Professor's killer is still free, I'm fine with it."

She said, but I could tell she was lying about the last part.

"We can try to track him down if you'd like. I'm sure Bubbles would be able to use her powers and..."

I trailed off when I saw her shake her head.

"It's fine. Let's just enjoy the time we have together."

She said as she moved back over to the couch and sat down next to Bubbles. I smiled before sitting next to Buttercup. Bubbles looked in the blue bag Buttercup had given her after handing me the red one. She pulled out a stuffed octopus with a black top hat, it looked identical to the one she had placed in the Professor's coffin. I opened my back and my breath got caught in my throat. Inside was a collector's edition of my favorite book. It was just like the one I had placed in the Professor's coffin, minus the cover I had over my last copy. There were only three of these published in the world, how did Buttercup manage to find this?

"Merry Christmas guys."

She said. I turned and smiled at my sister before pulling her into a hug. When I pulled back Bubbles gave took her turn and gave her a hug. Buttercup stood up after that and headed for the door.

"I should get going. Ace and the boys will get worried if I'm gone for too long."

"Wait! Before you go..."

Bubbles said flying upstairs. When she came back down she had a green present in her hands.

"Here, Merry Christmas from all of us."

"All of us? You mean..."

Buttercup asked as she took the present from Bubbles.

"Yeah. Blossom and I saw it in a window one day and thought of you. The Professor ordered it and it arrived this morning. It's a present from all of us."

Bubbles explained as Buttercup tore open the green paper and I saw something I thought I'd never see. Buttercup started to cry.

"Thank you."

She said in a whisper as she held the book close to her chest and wiped at her eyes.

"Don't mention it Buttercup. You can come back to visit anytime you want."

I told her as she made her way to the door.

"I know. Merry Christmas guys."

"Merry Christmas Buttercup."

Both Bubbles and I said in unison. With that Buttercup left.

"See Blossom, I told you she already knew you were sorry."

Bubble said going into the kitchen.

"Yeah."

I said following her into the kitchen and helping her with the dishes.

* * *

-Buttercup-

The whole way home I couldn't help thinking about how the Professor's killer was just roaming around free.

_'That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to hunt that bastard down and get revenge for what he did.'_

I thought to myself as I reached the hideout.

_'But what about the boys? It's almost Christmas.'_

I froze in front of the door and thought about it before coming to a decision.

_'After I give everyone their presents I'll leave. I'll start my search as soon as possible.'_

I smiled to myself at having come to a solid decision and walked inside.

"Buttercup!"

I smiled as all the boys ran over to me.

"Hey guys."

I said trying to weave my way over to the couch, but the boys just wouldn't move. They were all so happy I was home although Snake and Aturo were the ones who encouraged me to go see my sisters. Suddenly I was pulled away from the group of friends I lived with and found myself flush against a hard and yet rather welcoming chest. I looked up to see Ace smirking down at me making me blush. I've always had a crush on Ace, ever since that one day in the park, even though he tried to use me to get rid of my sisters. But I know he's not like that anymore. He's tough, but sweet in his own way. He cares for those he considers to be his friends.

"Come on guys she just got home. Let her relax."

He said and everyone backed away. Ace led me over to the couch and sat down, pulling me along with him. I landed right next to him. I chose to ignore how much I liked being so close to him and watched Billy and Aturo play each other in a fighting game. I smiled to myself at my family. Yes I have my sisters, but this, this is what I need. I froze when Ace sat up straight and I almost fell into his lap. God, is he trying to drive me crazy? With how he acts I'm starting to think he might know how I feel about him. I just wonder if he feels the same way? Probably not. He probably still sees me as a kid.

I sighed as I thought about how Ace must see me. I couldn't help it, thinking that he only sees me as a kid made me sad.

* * *

-Ace-

I heard Buttercup sigh next to me and thought it was because I was sitting so close to her. I sat up and scooted a little ways away from her, but stopped when I heard her whine.

_'So she does like being close to me?'_

I scooted back towards her and she curled up against my side like she always did. I couldn't help but smile. She has no idea how happy being this close to her makes me. Now if only I could find out how she feels about me. Hell, she probably sees me as an older brother or something, it'd be my luck. I looked over at the boys and saw Aturo looking over at Buttercup and me. I sighed in relief when he turned around. I didn't care if the others know, as long as they don't tell Buttercup. I want to be the one to tell her how I feel, once I know how she feels that is.


	4. Merry Christmas and Hidden Feelings

-Buttercup-

Several hours passed and before I knew it it was already twelve o'clock. I sat up and stretched. Billy and Aturo were still playing their game, Snake was watching, and Ace was watching them. Grubber had gone to bed a few hours ago. I stood up and went over to where my book had landed when it was knocked out of my hands earlier. I'm still surprised Bubbles and Blossom knew I liked to read, or that The Forest of Silence was the only book I was missing from the Warriors Series. I turned back towards the boys and smiled. I love them all so much, but that's what's going to make this so hard when I leave.

"Guys don't stay up too late."

I said before heading down the hallway to my room.

"We won't."

All of them said at the same time and I smiled again. With the way the boys act towards Ace and me you'd think him to be their father and me their mother. I set my book down next to my bed and crawled underneath the covers. In no time I was out.

* * *

-Ace-

Once Buttercup had gone to bed I got up and walked over to the fridge. It looked bare and empty aside from the three beers on the top shelf. I sighed as I grabbed one.

"So much for a Christmas feast for Buttercup, huh boss."

Billy said coming up behind me.

"Yeah, but we can always steal some food if need be."

Snake said coming to join us.

"Now you know Buttercup wouldn't like that."

Aturo said walking over to stand beside Billy.

"Phhhtt."

Grubber said walking into the kitchen from his room and coming to stand next to Snake.

"Yeah you're right Grubber, she told me so herself earlier this week. She doesn't want to do anything bad towards Christmas."

Aturo said as I finished my beer. I set the empty bottle down and looked back at the boys. They were still the same rude, mean, thieving delinquents they used to be, but now that Buttercup was here they had changed a little. Not enough to notice if you aren't around them constantly, but still a little bit.

"Hey guys, you still got your jackets?"

I asked as I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back against the fridge.

"Yeah. Why boss?"

Billy asked and I smiled.

"Because I think it's time to start wearing them again."

They all nodded and headed to their rooms. I cut the tv off and headed for my room.

_'Tomorrow is Christmas, I'll find out how she feels on New Years.'_

I thought as I crawled in my bed.

* * *

-Bubbles-

"Merry Christmas Blossom!"

I yelled as I flew down the hall and headed for the living room. I dove into the presents and quickly sorted them between mine and hers.

"Merry Christmas Bubbles."

Blossom said as she flew down to join me. We tore into our presents and, after cleaning up, set to enjoying them. Blossom sat down and started reading the book Buttercup had given her yesterday while holding the scarlet bookmark I had given her. I was playing with the stuffed cat Blossom had gotten me while playing with the octopus Buttercup had given me yesterday.

_'Merry Christmas Buttercup.'_

I thought to myself with a smile, knowing she was no doubt having a Christmas day moment with the Gangreen gang.

* * *

-Buttercup-

I woke up around six and snuck out of my room. The boys were all still asleep and I smiled as I grabbed my wallet and flew out the door heading towards town. After I had bought everything I needed I flew back to the dump. Having saved everyone in Townsville has it's perks.

I set everything down in the kitchen and started cooking. When I finished it was about ten and the boys were still asleep. I swear they would sleep all day if I didn't wake them up. I set the stacks of paper plates down on the counter and opened the fridge. I pulled out a beer from the twelve pack I bought and closed the fridge door. I popped the seal and tossed it back. I flew over to the couch and sat down with my book. I was halfway done with the second paragraph when i heard one of the bedroom doors open. I smiled and shut my book. I set it down next to my empty beer can and looked down the hall. I saw Grubber walk into the living room area of the hideout and saw his face light up when he smelled the food.

"Phhtt."

"Merry Christmas to you too Grubber."

I said with a smile as I floated into the kitchen. Grubber followed.

"Phtthb?"

Grubber asked looking at all the food I'd made.

"Yes Grubber, I made all of this."

"Phht?"

"Help me wake the other and we can eat."

I said with a smile and Grubber nodded. We snuck to the end of the hallway and stopped.

"Okay, on the count of three we'll yell 'Help there's a giant ninja spider monkey who wants to take over the world' as loud as we can."

I said with a smile barely able to contain my laughter and Grubber nodded.

"Okay. One...two..."

I said in a whisper as I held up two fingers.

"Three."

I said and both Grubber and I took a deep breath before yelling. Well, phhhting on Grubber's part.

"HELP! THERE'S A GIANT NINJA SPIDER MONKEY WHO WANTS TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

I yelled as loud as I could and Grubber and I stepped back and waited for the show to start. I almost died laughing when the boys ran out of their rooms, tripping over each other trying to get into the living room. Billy had his pillow in his hands like a weapon, Snake had a metal pipe, Aturo had what looked like a pocket knife, and Ace had a bat in his hands.

I couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground laughing. The looks on their faces was priceless. I heard Grubber laughing beside me.

"What's going on here?"

Aturo asked putting his rusty pocket knife away after seeing no giant ninja spider monkey bent on taking over the world.

"S-sorry...I...we wanted to wake...you guys, but...we didn't expect you guys...to...hahahah."

I couldn't answer him, I couldn't stop laughing.

"What?"

Snake asked confused making me laugh that much harder.

"Phhht phhb phht phtt phbbth phhht phtbb pht phthhhhbth."

Grubber said explaining what had happened since I couldn't.

"Oh."

Snake said finally understanding. I got up after having calmed down some.

"Sorry 'bout that, but that was hilarious."

I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No it wasn't."

Ace said coming to stand in front of me. I looked up into his eyes and blushed when I realized he was shirtless. Even when I wasn't looking at him, I could feel the disapproving aura coming from him and could tell he wasn't amused by my little joke.

"Phht."

"Right, let's get dressed guys."

Aturo said as he and Grubber went back into their rooms. The others followed leaving me alone with Ace.

"And what was wrong with having a little fun?"

I asked trying to avoid looking at his six-pack abs.

"You made us all really worried that something could have happened to you."

He said seriously and I realized what they all must have thought when they heard me yell. They must have thought I was in real danger if I called out for help, especially since I was an ex-superhero with supernatural powers.

"I'm sorry. It was just a joke Ace, I didn't mean for anyone to worry about me."

I heard him sigh and looked up at him. He looked down at me over the rim of his sunglasses.

_'Had he slept in them? He's also shirtless, does that mean he just threw on his pants before running to my aid? Wait, what am I thinking? Bad Buttercup!.'_

"Jeez kid, you make it really hard to be mad at you when you look so cute."

_'Wait, what! Did he just say I looked cute?'_

"Wha-"

"Ace get dressed!"

Aturo shouted as he and the others came back into the room. Ace turned around and sighed again before going into his room. When he came back out he was fully dressed, he was even wearing a leather jacket. I noticed all the boys were wearing them.

'Must be a thing from before I joined.'

"Merry Christmas guys."

I said as we walked into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile when I heard them gasp.

"How did-"

Snake started but Grubber interrupted.

"Phht phhtb phht phhhtbt pht phtb?"

He asked looking at me and I nodded.

"Yeah go ahead. Eat first and I'll answer your questions later Snake."

He and the boys fought each other to get to the food until Ace stopped them.

"Hey! Let Buttercup get hers first."

He said and they all moved to let me get to the food. I got a few pieces of turkey, a bit of broccoli casserole, some mac 'n' cheese, and a roll before going to sit down on the far end of the couch. Once they were sure I was done they boys attacked the food. Ace came and sat down next to me.

"Here."

He said holding out two beers. I took one and popped the seal. He hit his against mine in toast.

"To an awesome homemade dinner."

I blushed but still toasted to the dinner I'd made them. When we all finished and the dishes were dried and put away Snake and the others sat around me waiting for an answer. I sighed before resting my arm on my knee and looking at Snake.

"What's your question?"

I asked though I already knew what he was going to ask.

"Where did all that food come from?"

Aturo asked before Snake could say anything.

"The store."

I said simply.

"But how? It's Christmas."

Billy said and I smiled.

"Well, having saved everyone in Townsville since I was eight kinda has its perks, if you know what I mean."

I said and they all nodded in understanding.

"Okay, that explains where all that food came from but not who cooked it."

Snake said and I smiled even wider.

"That stuff was delicious."

Aturo said.

"Best I've had in years."

Snake said.

"Hell, it was better than my mom's."

Billy said and everyone agreed that the food was good. I was trying to hide the blush covering my face from all the compliments. Even Ace said it tasted good.

"So who cooked it?"

Snake asked again.

"Phhhtbht."

Grubber said in my stead.

"Eh? Buttercup! You cooked all that food?"

They all asked in unison except for Grubber who just smiled up at me.

"Yeah, why? Is it that surprising that I can cook?"

I asked a little defensively. Did they really think the only thing I was good at was kicking bad guy ass?

"No, we just didn't expect you to cook for us."

Snake said.

"Why wouldn't I? It's Christmas."

I said standing up and stretching.

"Come on, let's open our presents."

I said moving over to the tree. The boys all followed and sat around the tree as I passed out presents. There wasn't much. Just one or two presents for the boys.

"Snake, here's one from Billy."

I said as I handed him the messily wrapped present. He opened it and held up a pocket knife.

"Thanksss Billy."

Snake said and I smiled. The only time he ever had issues with his S's now was when he was really nervous or happy.

"No problem."

"Billy, this is from Aturo."

I said handing Billy a blue wrapped package. He opened it and held up a pair of medical scissors.

"Thanks Aturo."

"Tis no problem."

I smiled as I handed Grubber his present.

"It's from Snake."

I said as he tore open the present in his hands. He held up a smooth rock. I looked like Grubber liked it. I noticed that that was all the presents the had gotten each other, so I reached for the ones I had gotten them.

"Snake, this is for you from me."

I said and he opened the red wrapped present in his hands. He held up a pair of black and green checkerboard Vans I'd bought him and had a giant smile on his face.

"I take it you like the shoes."

I said as I reached for the next present.

"Very much. Thanksss Buttercup."

"No problem. Billy, these are for you."

I said handing him his gift. He tore off the paper and held up the two medical books I had gotten for him.

"Thanks Buttercup."

He said as he opened the first one and started to read it.

"No problem."

I said as I handed Aturo his present. He opened it and held up a silver Swiss Army knife. His pocket knife was rusty and he desperately needed an upgrade.

"Thanks Buttercup."

He said with a smile and I smiled back as I reached for the next present.

"Here Grubber."

I said passing him a bag. He looked inside and pulled out the bag of marbles I'd bought him.

"Phhhtbt."

"You're welcome Grubber."

I said standing up to throw away all the trash.

"Wait Buttercup, you have a preset under here."

Ace said and I turned around to see Ace and the boys standing right behind me. Ace was holding a green wrapped bundle. I took it and unwrapped it. I gasped at what I saw. Inside was a leather jacket just like the ones the boys were wearing.

Ace picked it up and held it in front of me so I could slide my arms in.

"Merry Christmas Buttercup."

They all said in unison as I turned around looking down at the jacket.

"You guys...thanks."

I said as I felt the leather of the jacket on my skin.

"Don't mention it. It's my old jacket, but it's still good. Our emblem is on the back. Wearing this let's people know you're an official member of the Gangreen Gang."

Ace said with a fanged smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You don't know how much this means to me."

I said trying to keep my voice steady. I loved that they cared enough about me to give me this, but they're making it so hard to leave.

"Don't mention it kid, Merry Christmas."

Ace said as he and the boys turned to head back to their rooms to go to bed. The day had passed so quickly, it was already twelve. I grabbed Ace's arm and he turned around to look at me.

"Wait."

I said in a whisper. The others didn't notice we'd stopped and kept walking back to their rooms.

"What's up kiddo?"

Ace asked as I released his arm and flew behind the tree to pull out his gift. I handed it to him and he looked at me confused before sitting the black and green wrapped guitar case down and unwrapping it. He laid it down on it's back and opened it as I set the amp down next to it.

"Holy shit Buttercup, how did you afford this?"

He asked as he lifted the Gibson out of the case.

"How do you know I didn't lift it?"

I asked with a smirk. I could see how much he loved the gift, he didn't have to say it.

"Because you yelled at us anytime we tried to lift anything this close to Christmas."

I couldn't help but laugh at the look he gave me. God I'm going to miss him.

"Yeah you're right. Don't worry about it, I had some money saved up."

I said with a smile.

"This is awesome kiddo, thanks."

He said as he plugged it up to the amp. I sighed at hearing him call me kiddo again. I guess he really does see me as just a kid.

I watched him as he strummed away on his new guitar, him smiling that fanged smile I love so much. To think, this is my last night with him. I sighed again before going to stand in front of him. I'll be damned if I leave without at least letting him know how I feel.

"Ace..."

I said in a soft whisper and he stopped playing and looked up at me. The look on his face changed to a serious one and he set his Gibson down and stood up.

"What is it Buttercup? What's wro-"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to mine. I kissed him with all the passion and love I had for him before pulling away. The look on his face told me he was too shocked to respond.

"Merry Christmas Ace."

I said before pecking him on the lips again.

"Bye."

I whispered against his lips before turning and flying out the door. I didn't stop till I got to my childhood home. When I opened the door Bubbles was there waiting for me.

"So you're going then?"

She asked and I nodded.

"I just need to know where to start looking."

I said as I grabbed my old camouflaged school bag and filled it with food. I went to the freezer and grabbed the cash I had stashed there for emergencies.

"In the city thirty miles to the South of here. Last time I checked he was in a town called Senvicocia."

Bubbles said and I nodded as I headed for the door. As grateful as I am for our new powers, Bubbles' still freaked me out. She could find anybody, and I mean anybody, if she knew what she was looking for.

"That's a pretty nifty jacket. You sure you want to be leaving?"

She asked leaning against the doorjam and I stopped. I knew what she was really asking even without her actually asking it.

"I have to do this Bubbles. I have to."

I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder and flew out the door.

* * *

-Bubbles-

I walked up to the doorway and watched as my sister flew away. I understood why she had to do this, even after all this time it still bothered me knowing that man was still walking around free. It bothered all of us. The world continued on as if nothing had happened, but for us, nothing would ever fully be settled and we could never truly continue on with our lives until he paid. I knew Buttercup would be able to make him pay and pay dearly he shall.

"I know you do Buttercup, I know you do. Just be careful."


	5. Accidental Killer

-Ace-

I wasn't sure how to act when Buttercup suddenly kissed me like she did, but the amount of emotion behind it left nothing to the imagination on how she felt about me. Fuck, now that she's gone I wish I'd kissed her back. Now that she's gone. Heh, never thought I'd hear those words in the same sentence when thinking of Buttercup. Question was, why'd she leave? If anyone knew why, I bet her sisters would.

"I'm going out."

I told the boys before going outside and heading for the PowerPuff Girls' house. As soon as Buttercup had flown out the door, I yelled after her and tried to catch her, but of course I wasn't able to. I even woke the boys and started searching for her, but she was nowhere. She was gone, just like that.

I knocked on the door of the last house I would have ever thought I'd find myself going to, for any reason, and the door opened to reveal the blue PowerPuff.

"Hey Ace, that didn't take you very long."

She said as she walked back into her house.

"Where is she going? Why? Is she going to come back?"

I questioned as I walked inside, following after the blonde.

"I can't tell you where. And I don't know when she'll be back, but I can tell you why."

She said as she sat down on the couch in their living room.

"I'm all ears."

I said sitting down across from her. She took a deep breath before telling me something I never expected.

"So that's how the Professor died. I had thought it was just a normal murder. I never suspected..."

I said trailing off after Bubbles had explained everything.

"No one knew, not even us until we got there. But by then it was too late. We stopped him from doing any more damage to the Professor's body, but the wounds he had already afflicted...they were too great."

Bubbles said and I felt for her and her sisters.

"It was hard on all of us when he got away. We couldn't take the time to chase him because of the Professor's weakened condition. By the time we got to the hospital the Professor was gone."

She explained, taking a shaky breath before continuing.

"The loss of the Professor took it's toll on all of us, but I believe Buttercup took it the hardest. She blames herself for not being able to make it there in time. We had always managed to make it in time, but not that time. Not when it really mattered."

She said and I saw tears fall onto her hands.

"That's when her and Blossom had their fight and Buttercup left. Blossom felt absolutely horrid about everything, but we couldn't find our sister anywhere. Though technically I already knew where she was and to be honest I wasn't too surprised when I found out."

She said, a smile appearing on her face as she looked over towards me.

"Wait what?"

I asked confused.

"Our powers have...enhanced over the years. Mine helps me to be able to...find people when I need to."

_'Oh, so that's how she knew. I guess that makes sense.'_

"So then, Buttercup's gone to avenge the Professor?"

I asked trying to understand everything.

"Yes. She, like Blossom and I, had thought we could just let it be and let the police handle this, but the man is still out there roaming around free. Buttercup couldn't stand it any longer. She said the longer he stayed a free man the longer the pain and the hurt of losing the Professor grew. That pain is what led her to the dump after the funeral in the first place. Well, that and her anger towards Blossom and herself at what had happened."

She explained and I nodded before looking down at my hands. So that's why she was destroying things at the dump that night.

"Wait, if you can use your powers to find people then you can tell me where she is and I can-"

I started, but she cut me off.

"Sorry Ace, I can't do that."

"What! Why not!"

I asked exasperated.

"Because, this is something Buttercup has to do. She'll come back. She has something she loves to come back to."

Bubbles said standing up.

"What?"

I asked confused as I followed the blue puff to the door.

"You'll understand in time. Now Ace, now that you know the truth about what happened and why Buttercup's gone you can't tell anyone. Not even the boys. It'll be up to her when she gets back if she wants to tell them or not."

She told me and I nodded. I understood what she meant, even though I didn't like the fact that meant lying to the boys about where Buttercup was and why she left so suddenly.

"Right. Thanks kiddo."

I said as I walked outside and headed down the street towards the dump.

_'Well that explains a lot, but who would do such a thing?'_

I shook my head at the images of what Bubbles had said happened to the Professor's body popped up in my head. I opened the door to the hideout and went to my room. It was still late, only twelve-thirty. Crawling into my bed and laying down, I tried not to think about it any more.

* * *

-Buttercup-

It didn't take me long to reach the town Bubbles had told me about. It was a dark and dirty place. Perfect for a murderer. I slowed down as I flew towards the ground. I touched down and started walking, my bag swinging between my shoulders. Bubbles had told me what town he was in, but not where I guess even her powers has its limits.

I walked around, hoping to be able to find the man who took everything away from me. I'll never forget the face of Bud Smith. I walked around for a while, but didn't find anything interesting. I was about to go find an apartment to sleep in when I heard something behind me. I turned around and there he was. The man who murdered the closest thing I had to a father. He was flanked by a bunch of ugly men who smelled like booze, blood, and something I didn't even want to know.

"I see you finally found me Buttercup. Somehow I knew you'd be the one to hunt me down."

Bud said stepping forward. He had grown from the little snot nosed brat the first time we met as kids. He'd changed since the last time I saw him too. He was now about as tall as me, 5'6". He had dyed his green hair black, now the only part of it that was still his natural green was his bangs. He was skinny, but muscled. He'd be cute if he wasn't a murderer and hadn't killed the Professor.

"Well, seems like you were right."

I said taking a step towards him only to have my arms pushed behind my back and held there by one of Bud's bodyguards.

"Ah ah ah, we'll get to that later. First I want to catch up with you. How have you and your sisters been since then?"

He asked sitting down on the lid of a dumpster.

"Go to hell Bud."

I ground out, trying to break free of the guy holding me, but he only tightened his grip. I could easily break free if I wanted to, but I wanted to make these idiots think I was just a weak little girl.

"Harsh B, harsh."

He said smiling. He knew very well I was holding back.

"Don't go giving me nicknames you freak!"

I yelled as I tore away from the man holding me and going straight for Bud. Four more guys stepped between us, blocking my way.

"Friends of yours Bud?"

I asked crouching into my fighting stance and sizing up my opponents.

"You could say that, yeah."

"Then you might want to tell them to move, if you want to stay in one piece."

I said cracking my knuckles with a smile. I saw one guy flinch, but the others just looked at me with lust filled eyes that made me shiver. It wasn't from fear, it was from anticipation. I hadn't been in a real fight since before I'd gotten the call to come back to Townsville.

"There won't be a need for that. They are strong enough to deal with you."

Bud said in a bored tone and I smiled as his goons advanced towards me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

I told him before running towards the one nearest to me.

* * *

-Blossom-

"So she really went?"

I asked as I stared down at my coffee.

"Yeah."

Bubbles said as she sat across from me in the kitchen with her own cup of coffee.

"Think she'll really do it?"

I asked. I knew Buttercup would beat him senseless, but would she really have it in her to take it that far?

"You mean would she kill him?"

She asked and I nodded.

"That depends on him. I don't think she will as long as he doesn't piss her off. But if he does..."

Bubbles trailed off, but I didn't need her to finish to know how that would end. If Bud pissed Buttercup off then there wouldn't be a being in the world strong enough to keep Buttercup from killing him.

"That's what I thought."

I said with a sigh.

"He deserves it Blossom."

Bubbles said and I looked up at her. She had changed so much from her bubbly, childish self. The few years apart made her grow up a little, but the incident with the Professor changed her completely. She was almost cold at times, but she was also still Bubbles. She still had moments when she'd go back to being her old childish, bubbly, happy-go-lucky self. But then she'd freeze as if noticing she changed back and go back to being this serious, calculating, somewhat distant Bubbles. Though, that being said, she's not the only one who's changed. Both Buttercup and I have changed as well. Buttercup has pretty much become a bandit rebel. Though she was still herself, sometimes. I've changed as well. I still take charge when need be, but I no longer think everyone has to listen to me like I did as a kid. I also no longer act like a know-it-all, stuck up brat. Though I do still like the things I did as a kid, like reading and such, but it's not the same as it was a few years ago. We've all changed.

"I know he does Bubbles, but how is she going to deal with it if she _does_ kill him?"

I asked finally. Bud deserves to die and more for what he did, but if Buttercup kills him then how will that affect her?

"I'm not sure Blossom. We'll just have to have faith in her that whatever she chooses to do, it won't change her too much."

She said standing up and placing her cup in the sink before going up to her room. I sighed and went over to the sink with my cup of undrunk coffee. I poured it down the drain, then set it in the sink.

"We can only hope Bubbles. We can only hope."

I said to myself as I went up to my own bedroom.

* * *

-Buttercup-

I landed behind the two who charged at me and turned. They both ran at me again and I ducked. They stumbled over me and one of them tripped. I elbowed the one still upright in the gut making him double over, then I kicked him into the brick wall of the alleyway. The one on the ground stood up as I turned just in time to have his fist connect with my face. I smiled at the look of shock on his face when I stayed upright, then punched him square in the nose and he fell to the ground unconscious.

I dusted off my hands and walked over the unconscious bodies of Bud's thirty or so goonies before stopping right in front of him.

"Now, if you don't mind, let's get down to business."

I said cracking my knuckles again.

"Alright."

Bud said as he hopped off the dumpster he had been sitting on. When he stood up he lunged for me, but I sidestepped him and hit him in the back. He stumbled forward, but then roundhouse kicked me into a wall. I coughed as the air rushed back into my lungs and pushed off from the hole in the wall, then headed straight for Bud. I knocked him over and pinned him down.

"Why? Why'd you do it Bud?"

I asked looking down at him and he just smiled before pushing me off him before standing up.

"Because, you and your sisters had me and my family thrown in jail."

He said as he lunged for me again. His fist connected with my stomach and I doubled over. I coughed up some blood and felt him grab a handful of my hair before yanking my head back.

"So you killed the Professor because your family was thrown in jail?"

I asked as he looked down at me.

"No. I killed the Professor because the last thing my mother said before she was killed by one of the inmates was that the only way to make you girls pay was to hurt what you held dear."

He said and my eyes widened.

"The Professor."

I said and he smiled.

"Exactly."

He said before punching me in the gut again. He let go of my hair and I fell to the ground.

"But that wasn't all. My dad hung himself after my mother got killed. And my sister...she changed. She joined one of the gangs and pissed off the wrong people. She was captured and brought in front of everyone where she was raped, repeatedly. Then, just to add insult to injury I was captured as well. They threw us in a cell and didn't feed us for six days. They gave us water, but it was poisoned. We didn't know that of course. I gave my sister all my water so she'd survive and it made her sick. Then every day they'd come and force themselves upon her and make me watch. Finally, when they came that one day they killed her during it all and I killed them. None of that would have happened if it wasn't for you and your sisters. So I got even."

He said as I stood up. That was horrible, he'd been through so much. But what he did to the Professor was unforgivable.

"So what? It wasn't enough to just kill him, you had to torture him?"

I asked as I walked up to him. He slapped me and my head snapped back from the force of it. I turned it back to make him look at me, my nails digging into his face.

"You girls had to pay for what you did to my fam-"

I reached out and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"What we did? We weren't the ones who put poison in your water. We weren't the ones who raped and killed your sister. You had no reason to take your anger out on us. You didn't have to torture him until he begged for his life. To drag out the pain, making him feel as if his last moments on earth were meaningless because of what you said to him. He was an innocent! If you wanted to get back at us you should have done so to us!"

I said as I tightened my grip on his neck.

"T-the only way t-to hurt you g-girls was to h-hurt your f-family."

He choked out. I saw something flash then screamed when Bud stabbed me. I dropped him and he punched me in the face. I felt blood pool in my mouth and spit it out.

"Don't talk to me like that. You don't know what I felt, what I went through. You aren't half as upset as I am, and I'm going to kill you for it. There's no way you can beat me, I have more reason to live."

He said as he advanced on me. I wiped the blood from my mouth and looked him in the eyes.

"You may have more reason to live, and you may have been through a lot. But you haven't been through as much as me and my sisters, and you're not even one _tenth_ as pissed off as I am."

I said as I grabbed his wrist, twisted it, grabbed the knife from his hands and pinned him to the ground. He thrashed beneath me trying to get up and the knife plunged into his chest. He froze and his eyes widened in shock. He coughed up blood and reached up and pulled out the knife. I looked down at him as he slowly died.

"Now, go to hell where you belong."

I said as I took the blood covered knife from him. He tried to say something that sounded like 'fuck you', but was cut off when he coughed. I stood up and walked away. I could tell Bud was dead, and although it was accidental, I was still the one who killed him. I kicked off from the ground and flew over the city. I dropped the knife in a lake as I passed over it. I landed in a city a couple of miles away. I flew into an alleyway and crawled under a piece of plywood leaning against the wall and fell asleep.

* * *

-Ace-

"Buttercup!"

I screamed as I sat up. I looked around and saw I was still in the hideout. That dream was so realistic. Getting up, I went over to the window and lit a cigarette. Taking a drag, I let the smoke filter up and out of the room, into the cool morning air. I hope she was okay.

_'Come back to us soon Buttercup.'_


	6. Out With a Bang

-Buttercup-

I woke to the sound of rain against the plywood I was under. I sat up and saw three people staring at me. I was suddenly dragged out and pinned to the ground with my face in the dirt.

"What the hell?"

I asked, trying to remember where I was.

"You really shouldn't be out here girly."

"Fuck off."

I yelled as I pushed off from the ground and knocked them back. I turned on them and I saw fear in their eyes. I saw they were somewhere around the ages of twenty to twenty-five.

"No. This is our home you in girly, now leave before we make you."

One said getting closer. I punched him in the gut and he doubled over. The other two jumped me and I went down.

"Get off me!"

I yelled as I flew up into the air. They were so shocked that they lost their grip and fell to the ground. They were staring up at me in horror and I just sighed. I flew off, seeing no point in staying, but stopped when I passed by an old apartment. I flew in through the window and smiled when I saw the room was empty. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep. I was only asleep for maybe an hour before I heard the door open. I got up and got ready for another fight. My muscles were sore, I was still bleeding from my earlier fights, I was covered in dirt, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I did not need to get into another fight.

"Whoah, who are you?"

A voice said from the door.

"Look, I don't want any trouble I just want a place to sleep."

I said relaxing a little bit.

"Then find somewhere else. This is our spot."

A different voice from the first said.

"Aww come on brother, let her stay. She's injured and looks like she could pass out at any moment."

The first voice begged. I noticed my vision was going blurry and I could barely hear.

"No and that's final."

"But Kyte why-hey are you okay?"

I didn't answer, everything went black.

* * *

-Kyte-

_'Damn it all to hell.'_

"Great, now the eggs are busted."

I said as I stood up, bringing the black-haired girl with me.

"Brother? Is she going to be okay?"

Cici asked and I sighed. Damn it, this is exactly what I didn't want to put up with.

"She'll be fine Cici. Go get me a pair of my shorts and a t-shirt."

"Right."

Once I was sure Cici was gone I lifted the girl in my arms' shirt to see the damage.

_'Damn, she has cuts and bruises all over her body. What the hell has this girl been through?'_

"Here brother."

Cici said coming back into the room. I nodded my thanks and carried the girl towards the bathroom.

"Cici, make some toast."

I said as I shut the door and I heard Cici running around before she started humming while making toast. I swear that girl has too much energy.

I stripped the girl in my arms and put her in the tub as I filled it with warm water. I washed the blood and dirt from her body, being careful when I got close to her womanhood. When she was clean I let the water out and dried her off. I dressed her in one of my t-shirts and my shorts before dressing her wounds. She mainly had a few scratches, but the wound on her hand and face were the main ones I was worried about getting infected.

When I finished I carried her into the bedroom/living room/kitchen area of the apartment and laid her down on the bed. I sat down next to her and looking over to Cici who was still attempting to make toast. I looked back to the sleeping girl on the bed and again wondered how she had gotten all those wounds.

* * *

-Buttercup-

I woke up to something soft beneath me and soft humming. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. It looked like I was still in the apartment room I had flown into earlier. If that's the case then...

"Oh hey, brother she's awake."

A voice said and I turned my head to look over and saw a little girl around nine with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She was covered in dirt and dressed in boys clothes that looked like rags, but she still had a smile on her face. I sat up and looked around. I saw my bookbag on the floor next to the window and sighed in relief. At least I still have my stuff.

"So you are awake. You have a name?"

I turned to look towards the voice from the doorway and saw a red-haired boy with green eyes. He was also dressed like the girl, though his clothes had a little more dirt on them.

"My name?"

"Yeah. You know, the thing people call you by."

"Brother!"

The girl said to the boy.

_'Brother? They look nothing alike.'_

"My name's Bu-My name's Nix."

I said deciding I didn't want to be called by my old name right now.

"Alright Nix. What are you doing here?"

The boy asked. I could tell he knew I was lying about my name but he didn't call me on it and I was thankful for it.

"I hunted someone down to finish some...business. I just needed a place to rest for a bit."

I said vaguely. They didn't need to know I had just killed someone. Hell, I'll be gone when they go to sleep anyways. That's when I noticed I was in different clothes and my hair was damp.

_'Someone bathed me? It couldn't have been the girl, she's too small. So the boy must have done it. Bet he enjoyed that.'_

"You can change into your own clothes in there."

The boy said pointing to the room he'd just come out of. I nodded and grabbed my bag before slipping past him and going into the room. I shut the door behind me. I quickly stripped and sighed at the cuts and bruises on my body.

_'Seems like Bud and his goons did more damage than I originally thought.'_

I quickly dressed in a pair of camo cargo shorts and a black slim fitting long-sleeve shirt. That's when I noticed the jacket Ace and the boys had given me was gone. I ran into the other room.

"Where is it!"

I demanded.

"Where's what?"

The boy asked standing up and pushing the girl behind him.

"My jacket! Where is it!"

I asked getting slightly angry.

"I sold it. You made me drop our groceries when I caught you so I sold it to buy new ones."

He said sitting back down.

"You did what!"

I yelled angrily.

"Calm down, it was just a stupid jacket. You can get another one."

"You jackass!"

I yelled as I lunged for him. I knocked him out of the chair and pinned him to the ground. I punched him in the nose.

"Where? Where did you sell it?"

I asked as I hit him again.

"Get off my brother. Get off him!"

The little girl yelled trying to get me off the boy I was hitting. I pushed her away.

"Cici! Hey don't take this out on her! I'm the one who sold your stupid jacket!"

The boy said hitting me back. I bit back a scream from the pain that one hit caused me and hit him back.

"Look damn it. I'm thankful for everything, but that jacket was important to me. Just tell me who and where you sold it and you'll never see me again."

I said calmly and the boy nodded.

"Down the street, in the alleyway to your left. Name's Jimmy."

I got off him and flew out the window, saying sorry over my shoulder.

I followed the boy's directions and found the guy I was looking for. He was wearing my jacket. I landed and walked up to him.

"What can I sell you today?"

He asked with a toothy grin.

"Not interested in the shit you're selling, I just want my jacket back."

I said stepping up to reach for it, but was stopped by two big guys.

"Hey now, I got this from a business deal. If someone stole it that's not my problem."

The man said and motioned for the guys to make me leave. Looks like this is going to take a while.

"Oh believe me, it's your problem."

I said as I flew up to reach one of the guy's face and kicked it. He went flying into the wall and stayed there. I turned on the other one and his fist came straight for my face. I dodged it and punched him in the gut before roundhouse kicking him into the wall. I turned to look at the man with my jacket and saw him running down the street.

"Dammit!"

I flew off after him. He ran down the alleyway and stopped when he reached a dead-end. He turned around just as I touched down.

"L-look, I'll give you a-anything you w-w-want. J-just don't hurt me."

He said backing up to the wall.

"I just want my jacket."

I said stepping up to him.

"Then come and get it."

He said as he hit the wall and it opened up. He turned to run into it, but I caught him by the back of his collar. I flew up until we were on the rooftops. I let him go after getting my jacket and he fell to the rooftop below.

I shrugged into my jacket and flew away, ignoring the man's cursing. Then I heard a loud bang and pain shot through my stomach. I looked down and I was covered in blood. I looked back and saw the man with a gun pointed at me.

_'He shot me. That motherfucker shot me.'_

I gathered my powers and released it towards the man. He screamed like a little girl and jumped off the roof. He landed and screamed again when his leg snapped.

I flew towards the way I came. But after a while I couldn't fly anymore. I landed and fell to the ground in front of the apartment I had been in earlier.

_'Well, at least I got my jacket back.'_

I thought with a smirk before passing out.

* * *

-Kyte-

Damn that girl was strong. Why was she freaking out so much over a stupid jacket?

"Kyte! Kyte look! It's that girl!"

Cici yelled from the window. I walked over and looked where she pointed and saw Nix in a pool of her own blood.

"Shit."

I said before running downstairs to the front of the apartment. I knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. I noticed she was wearing the jacket. Though it seems like Jimmy didn't want to give it up.

I carefully picked her up and carried her up to the room. I laid her down on the bed and had Cici get me clean towels and hot water. I took off her jacket and cut open her shirt. She was a gorgeous woman, but what was she doing out here?

"Here."

Cici said handing me the things I'd asked for.

"Thanks. Here, hold this."

I said handing her a tray. She did as I said and I fished around Nix's wound for the bullet. When I found it I pulled it out and dropped it in the tray. Then I focused on cleaning the wound and closing it back up.

Several hours and lots of bandages later I finally managed to sew the wound shut and bandage it. The bleeding had slowed enough so she wasn't losing anymore blood. Now she just had to wake up.

"Cici I'm going to take a shower. Wash her and my clothes. If she wakes up tell me."

I said as I tore off my shirt and stepped inside the bathroom.

"Okay."

Cici said as she started the washer. I stepped under the hot water and rinsed the blood from my hair and body. Thank god I snuck into all those medical classes.

When I got out I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my room. I pulled on a pair of pants and was reaching for a shirt when I heard Cici calling for me.

"What is it Cici?"

I asked walking into the room.

"She's waking up."

She said pointing towards the bed where Nix was trying to sit up.

"Hey, hey, hey do you want your wound to open up again?"

I asked pushing her down.

"My wound? What are you talking abouaggghh!"

She said clutching her stomach.

"Lay down. Jimmy doesn't like losing things."

I said from my own personal experiences with the man.

"No kidding."

She said but laid back down.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, but a couple of close friends gave me that jacket. The jacket! Oh my god tell me it's okay."

She said trying to sit up again, but I pushed her down.

"Cici?"

I asked and she came into the room holding up the leather jacket.

"It's good as new."

She said handing the jacket to Nix who sat up, against my protest, and shrugged into it.

"Cici's good at sewing and fixing things."

I said as she laid back down.

"And brother's good at fixing people."

Cici said with a smile.

"So this is your handiwork?"

Nix asked pointing to her abdomen.

"Yeah. You'll heal as long as you take it easy."

I said walking back into my room and grabbing a t=shirt.

"How long till I can travel?"

She asked as I walked back into the room.

"Cici you still have any of that toast from earlier? I bet she's hungry."

"Yep, right here brother."

She said handing me a plate of toast. I sat down next to Nix and held the plate out to her, but she didn't take any.

"Eat and I'll tell you."

I said, but she didn't move.

"Tell me and I'll eat."

She said, making me sigh.

"Two to three weeks for you to be able to move freely, but a month maybe two before you'll be back to your old self."

"Fuck."

Nix whispered and thankfully Cici didn't hear her. What was her rush to leave?

"Eat, then get some rest."

I said setting the plate down and getting up. She grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I said as I led Cici to my room to put her to bed.

* * *

-Buttercup-

_'Fuck. A month or two? Damn that sucks, but I guess that'll give me time to think some things over. And I guess if it's okay with these two I'll stay with them. Agghh! Man being shot hurts.'_

I laid down and closed my eyes.

_'I just hope Ace and the boys are doing better than I am. I'll use this time to sort some things out. I killed Bud, and avenged the Professor. I'm a murderer. How will Ace and the boys take that when I tell them? How will my sisters react?'_

I sighed before I fell asleep.

_'Maybe being stuck here for a month or two will be a good thing.'_


	7. Journey Back Home

-Ace-

A month. A whole damn month and nothing. Bubbles said the same thing she's been saying for the past month. She'll come back, she has something she loves to come back to. What the hell? If that's true then where the hell is she?

"Ace calm down. She'll be back."

Bubbles said as she sat down in the living room.

"How do you know that? She left! If she left then she had no reason to stay, if she had no reason to stay she has no reason to come back."

"Ace, why do you care so much? You're acting as if you love her."

Bubbles asked and I froze.

"Do you?"

She asked and I blushed, looking away from the blonde.

"No."

"Do you?"

She asked in a more serious tone and I sighed.

"I don't know."

I admitted and heard Bubbles laugh at me. I sighed again before standing up and heading for the door.

"Tell me if she com-"

"I will Ace."

I nodded then left and headed back to the dump. The boys are all lost without Buttercup's motherly influence. Heck, I never noticed how much she affected us until she left. We all fell apart. Aturo has gone back to only speaking in Spanish, Billy stays shut up in his room most of the time. Snake's gone back to stealing anything and everything he can get his hands on. We all steal, but we had cut back with Buttercup around. No one's seen Grubber since we couldn't find her that night.

I opened the door and everyone inside looked up.

"Anything?"

Snake asked and I shook my head.

"I'm starting to think she won't come back."

He said as I walked inside.

"What makes you say that?"

I asked Snake as I sat down.

"It's been a month and she still hasn't come back."

He had a point, but what Bubbles kept saying kept playing over in my mind.

"She'll come back."

I said before going into my room.

_'She'll come back, she has to.'_

* * *

-Buttercup-

An entire month and I'm still not completely healed. I just want to go back home and be with the boys and most of all, Ace. I wonder how he feels about what I did before I left? Does he feel the same or is he repulsed by it?

"How are you doing today sister?"

Cici asked coming into my room. I smiled up at the little orphaned girl.

"I'm doing better thanks to you and Kyte."

The girl smiled at me then sat down next to me, careful not to move the bed too much.

"I'm glad. Will you really be leaving us soon sister?"

Cici asked and I sighed. Cici had grown attached to me like I had her.

"Cici I've told you already I have family and friends back home who miss me very much. I need to go back home as soon as possible. But I promise to come back and visit you and Kyte. How does that sound?"

I asked and her face lit up.

"You promise sister?"

Cici asked holding up her pinkie finger.

"I promise."

I said hooking my pinkie with hers and shaking on it.

"Yay! I'm going to go tell brother!"

She said standing up and running off to find Kyte. I sighed and closed my eyes. I dreamed of the day when Kyte told me why Cici calls him brother instead of his name. He had said it was because when Kyte found her she had just witnessed her mother and father being killed in a fire set by some people from the streets. Kyte took her in and fed her, and kept clothes on her but she never spoke. She would just look out into space as if nothing was on upstairs. Then one day while Kyte was walking down the street coming home he had gotten jumped by three guys wanting food. He had none, but they didn't believe him. Cici saw this and ran down the apartment stairs to where Kyte and the others were and wrapped her arms around him and started crying. Saying things like 'don't hurt my brother.' and 'he's all I have left'. The guys left and Kyte looked down at Cici and calmed her down. Ever since then she's called him brother.

* * *

-Kyte-

"She did did she?"

I asked as I carried the groceries up the stairs towards the apartment.

"Yeah. When do you think she'll leave?"

Cici asked as we reached the door.

"Well her wound has healed nicely and it seems like she's a quick healer to begin with, so I'd say in another day or two."

I said as I pushed open the door. I set the groceries down and Cici helped me put them up.

"Hey Nix, how are you today?"

I asked though Cici already told me she was doing much better.

"Better, thanks to you two. Really, you guys have no idea how much you've helped me out."

She said getting up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and I noticed the circles underneath them. Had I woken her up?

"You should get some more sleep."

I said putting up the last of the groceries.

"But I'm not sleepy."

She whined and I smiled. We go through this almost every morning.

"Sleep is the best way for your body to-"

"Heal. I know. Fine, but you have to make spaghetti tonight."

She said as she crawled back into the bed.

"I'll see what I can whip up."

I said pulling out the hamburger meat and frying pan. We may be living on the streets, but if you know the right people you can live like you're rich.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

-Buttercup-

"Alright Nix, that should do it."

Kyte said as he changed my bandage for the trip home.

"Thanks Kyte, for everything."

I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder, smiling when it didn't hurt.

"So you're really leaving sister?"

Cici asked and I sighed inwardly.

"Yeah I'm leaving. I've been away long enough as it is. But I'll keep my promise and come visit you guys, I might even bring a friend or two."

I said with a smile.

"Really?"

Cici asked excitedly.

"Really."

I said with a smile.

"Don't forget to rest some on your way home and change your bandage before going to sleep."

Kyte said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Alright. Bye guys."

I said as I started walking down the street back towards Townsville. Once I was sure they couldn't see me anymore I kicked off from the ground and flew towards Townsville. It would take me all day to get there, but it'll be worth it. I smiled as I flew faster. The wind whipping my shoulder length green and black streaked hair about my face. I had changed a little during my stay with Kyte and Cici. I had learned to be stealthy when need be and when to hone my senses and hear and see other things most people can't. What else did I have to do during the time I was forced to stay inside? That and I learned that no matter what has happened to you as long as you have friends and family that care for and love you then it'll be alright.

_'I can't wait to see them all again, but I wonder how they'll react to me being a murderer? I guess I'll just have to find out when it comes to that.'_

I sighed as the sun went down over the horizon. Though it was dark I could still see perfectly fine, perks of being who I was. I slowed down a little bit when my stomach started to hurt. I guess it'll take a little bit longer to get there than I though.


	8. Finding Grubber

-Buttercup-

I couldn't help but smile as I flew over Townsville.

_'Sorry Kyte, but I really wanted to get home.'_

I slowed as I flew through the dump. When I reached the hideout I smiled to myself once more as I flew around and flew in through the window.

_'Seems like everyone's asleep.'_

I put my bag on my bed and floated across the hall and pushed open Ace's door. He was asleep with his sunglasses hanging off his face. I smiled as I floated over to him. I carefully took them off and laid them on the nightstand. He may not have feelings for me, but the months I was stuck in bed gave me to think about some things and I realized I was in love with Ace.

I carefully crawled in the bed beside him and curled up into a ball careful of my stomach. I sighed in relief at finally being back home, then fell asleep.

* * *

-Ace-

I woke up and stretched. My arm hit something that wasn't a pillow. I opened my eyes and almost jumped out of the bed when I saw the black and green streaked hair girl in my bed. I sat up on my elbow and looked her over. After a while I finally realized she was Buttercup.

_'Holy shit she's finally back. She's back, thank God.'_

I laid back down and carefully pulled her to me. I froze when she wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled up to me. I relaxed when I realized she was still asleep. I wrapped my arm around her and buried my nose in her hair. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep with the girl I love in my arms, and if I could help it, I'd like to keep it that way.

* * *

-Bubbles-

I knew the moment Buttercup flew over the city that she was headed for the dump. I smiled to myself as I hugged the stuffed octopus she had given me for Christmas to my chest. She was fine and she was back.

_'I'll talk to her about her journey when she comes to see us.'_

"So I take it she's back?"

Blossom asked from my doorway.

"Yes, she's home."

"Think she'll stay?"

Blossom asked.

"She will. She has something to hold her in one place this time."

I said with a smile. I saw the confused look on my sister's face and just shook my head. She shrugged and left for her own room. I smiled and held out my stuffed octopus.

"It would seem like I'm the only one who notices things around here Mr. Octopus."

I said to the little stuffed toy before hugging it close. My sister is back, now let's see how things go between her and Ace.

* * *

-Ace-

I woke up to find Buttercup still asleep in my arms.

_'So it wasn't a dream after all.'_

I thought with a smile as I sat up. I got up and picked up my shades. I turned back towards my bed when I heard Buttercup whimper. Her shirt rode up and exposed a bit of her stomach. What I saw shocked the hell out of me. There was a pink scar running along her abdomen. It looked fresh and like it went up to her chest.

_'What exactly happened to her while she was away?'_

Buttercup mumbled again and I slipped out of the room. I looked at the clock and noticed it was six in the morning. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note from Snake on the table.

_'Gone out with Aturo and Billy on a job. Be back whenever._

_-Snake'_

I smiled to myself as I cooked some eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. I grabbed two beers and headed back to my room. I wonder how the boys will take it when they learn Buttercup's finally back?

_'Is she staying or did she just come back to get her things? Fuck, I'll just ask her when she wakes up.'_

I pushed open my door with my foot and walked inside, closing it after me. I walked over to the bed and set the plate of food down on the nightstand. I picked up a piece of bacon and started nibbling on it. I looked over the sleeping woman on my bed and I couldn't help the thoughts that kept popping into my head. She rolled over and her pants slid down a bit, exposing the top of her lace underwear. I almost choked on my piece of bacon when she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"A-Ace?"

She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Hey kiddo."

Dejavu much?

"Morning."

She said sitting up completely and her shirt went back down to hide her scar.

"Morning. Hungry?"

I asked holding out the plate of her. She smiled and grabbed a piece of sausage and toast. I grabbed another piece of bacon and set the plate down before moving to sit on the bed next to her.

"So..."

I said trailing off. I wasn't exactly sure what to talk to her about, and yet I had so many questions for her.

"So?"

She prompted as she finished her piece of toast and reached over my lap for another piece of sausage. Her shirt rose up and exposed her back. God she was making it hard to concentrate.

"D-did you accomplish what you set out to do?"

I asked trying to focus on anything other than how enticing her body looked.

"Yeah. Yeah I did."

She said in a soft whisper and the way she said it I knew there was more to it.

"You found him and...?"

I prompted. Bubbles had told me that Buttercup may have wound up killing Bud, and surprisingly I didn't care if she did or didn't. I was just glad she was back.

"We fought, he drew a knife, stabbed my hand, other things happened and I killed him."

She said in a soft whisper, but I could hear the underlying worry and fear behind it. I pulled her into a hug and she tensed.

"He deserved it."

I said before pulling back.

"You don't care that I'm a murderer?"

She asked shocked. Is that what she was worried about?

"No. You're still you."

You're still the girl I fell in love with.

"Thank you."

She said with a smile and I returned it with one of my own.

"So then, you're staying?"

I asked slightly worried.

"Of course. I have a reason to stay."

She said and I looked at her questioningly. That's when I noticed she was blushing. Then I remembered the night she left and smirked down at her.

"You know..."

I said looking over at her.

"I never got to thank you for my Christmas present."

I said wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Y-yes you did."

She said nervously and I smirked down at her and leaned down towards her face.

"For my first present yes, but not my second one."

I said smiling at her.

"W-what are you talking about? I only gave you one prese-"

I pressed my lips to hers, effectively cutting her off. I pushed her back so that she was laying back on my bed. I hovered over her and continued kissing her. I smiled against her lips when she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head closer to hers and kissed me back. Well I officially know how she feels about me. My hand traveled down her side to the hem of her shirt. It slid beneath the fabric, and just as I was about to run my hand up her shirt she broke away.

"Don't."

She said sitting up on the bed and I looked at her confused. Then I saw the hurt and worry in her eyes.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I jus-"

"No! No, no, no. You didn't hurt me Ace. I just...I don't want you to see it."

She said moving her hands to her stomach.

"See what?"

I asked though I had an idea. I heard her sigh before she looked up at me.

"After the incident with Bud some things happened and someone sold my jacket. I managed to get it back, but the guys who had it didn't like to lose things."

She said.

"What do you mean?"

I asked confused.

"I mean he shot me. It hurt like a bitch. I shot a ball of energy at him and he jumped off a roof. He didn't die, but he did break his leg. That's why it took so long for me to come back. Do you have any idea how long it takes to heal from something like that?"

She asked and I shook my head.

"Didn't think so. Though Kyte said I healed faster than anyone he had ever seen before he still said I should take it easy. Cici said the same, though she personally likes my scar."

"Who's Kyte?"

I asked. I didn't really care about Cici since she was a girl, but this Kyte guy. He didn't make a move on my girl did he? Wait a minute, since when did I start thinking of Buttercup as my girl? Sure she kissed me back, but that doesn't mean anything.

"Just a friend. He and his sister helped me when I needed it."

She said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Buttercup, you should know that I don't care about something like that, I like you for who you are not for how you look."

I said then blushed when I realized I'd just told her I liked her.

"Oh, well what do you think of how I look?"

She asked and I smiled to myself at the fact she didn't catch my little slip up.

"You want my honest opinion?"

I asked as I crawled over to her. She blushed but nodded for me to continue. I pushed her back so she was laying on my bed again and hovered over her.

"I think you have the hottest body I've ever seen, and just looking at you makes me hard."

I whispered in her ear surprised that I had really just told her that. Sure it was true, but I'm still a little unsure of how she feels about me.

"Ace don't pick on me, I asked for your honest opinion."

She said pushing me away and I looked down at her face. I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that it was beat red.

_'Enough of this, time to find out how she feels about me.'_

"I wasn't picking on you."

I said as I moved my hips against hers. I heard her gasp and smiled when she didn't push me away. I leaned down close to her ear and kissed her neck.

"What do you think about me?"

I asked in a whisper.

"I-I don't-"

"Honest opinion."

I said moving my hips against hers again.

"M-my h-honest opinion?"

She asked nervously.

"Mmhm."

I said as I kissed her neck again. With the time that she had been away I had time to think about a lot of things and I realized that I loved the girl laying beneath me. And now that she was back I wasn't going to let her go ever again if I could help it.

"T-To be honest Ace I feel the same. Every time I see you I have to hold myself back from jumping you in front of everybody. And anytime I see you shirtless something happens to me that never happens when I'm around other guys."

I froze. I honestly was not expecting that. So she feels the same way about me as I feel towards her.

"Want to make this official?"

I asked pulling back to look in her eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask."

She said with a smile. I smiled back at her before leaning down and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I rolled over onto my side so that I wasn't putting any of my weight on her. One of her hands traveled up into my hair. I moved one of mine down her side to the hem of her shirt. I slid it underneath and this time Buttercup didn't pull away. I pushed her shirt up past her bra. She broke the kiss long enough to take it off and throw it across the room. She pulled my head back down to hers and nipped my bottom lip. I couldn't help but smile at how she was acting.

Her hands slid down my back until they reached the bottom of my shirt. I pulled away and took it off, throwing it across the room. Then I moved and resumed my previous position. She smiled against my lips as my hands traveled down to her pants. I undid them and pushed them down past her hips and she kicked them off the bed. I went to kiss her again, but she stopped me.

"Pants."

She ordered pointing towards mine and I sighed. I stood up and quickly stripped out of them. Buttercup blushed when she noticed I wasn't wearing any underwear. I smiled down at her before reaching and unclasping her bra. I looked down at the girl laying beneath me and couldn't help but smile. She was gorgeous. I noticed the scar she was talking about ran from her bellybutton to the bottom of her left breast. It wasn't as bad as she made it out to be, if anything it seemed to be a natural part of her and it only added to her beauty. She noticed I was looking at her scar and tried to cover it up.

"See I told you."

She said turning away from me.

"And I told you I don't care about it."

I said turning her back to face me.

"Then why were you staring at it?"

She asked and I smiled.

"Because, it's kinda hot."

I said honestly.

"What?"

She asked surprised.

"You heard me. It's like a battle scar."

"Then you don't think it's hideous?"

She asked and I could hear her concern in her voice.

"Nope."

She sighed in relief and I shook my head at her. I leaned down and kissed her again, effectively ending the conversation. She gasped when I hooked my finger under her panties. I slid it inside her and she she gasped again. I moved it in a slow circle and felt myself grow hard when she moaned. I added another finger and her back arched. Her breathing had picked up and I could tell she was close to her first orgasm. I sped up and she cried out when she came.

I pulled my hand back and pulled her panties with it. I looked up at her face and saw she was blushing. I kissed her before positioning myself at her entrance.

"Relax Buttercup."

I said as I pushed my head inside her slick, wet folds. I stopped when I reached her barrier.

'Wait a second, she's a virgin?'

I looked up and met her eyes. She was looking at me worriedly and I smiled back at her reassuringly.

"I'll be gentle, but it will hurt."

I said and she nodded her head.

"You're sure then?"

I asked, I wasn't going to force her if she didn't want this.

"I'm positive."

I nodded and went to push past her barrier when I heard the front door slam open.

"Hey boss! Where are you? We got a new tv! It's platinum! Where are you!"

Snake's voice called from the other room.

"Fuck."

I growled as I climbed off Buttercup and reached for my pants. I looked back and saw Buttercup already had her pants and bra on and was looking for her shirt.

"You threw it over there."

I said as I reached for my own.

"Thanks."

She said as she pulled it over her head. The door opened just as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"There you are! Ace, we got a new tv and-Buttercup?"

Snake asked when he saw Buttercup standing next to me.

"Hey Snake."

She said with a smile. I looked over at her and saw she had a somewhat agitated look on her face and couldn't help but smile knowing the reason why. Then I saw Buttercup's panties on the floor next to my bed.

"Okay, let's take it to the living room."

I said ushering them out of my room. Snake didn't argue and just left. Buttercup turned to look at me in confusion. I just picked up her panties and she flushed a dark red as she snatched them out of my hand. I smiled as she threw them in her room as we walked down the hall to the living room. This is going to be fun.

* * *

-Buttercup-

_'Okay that was...wow. I almost had sex with Ace! Not that I would have particularly minded. Why the hell did Snake have to come home right now?'_

I sighed as I sat down on the couch. Ace sat beside me and pulled me into his lap. I was going to move, but stopped when I felt something hard press against my backside. I blushed and felt myself grow wet. I heard Ace laugh at me and groaned.

"So you're back?"

Snake asked and I turned to look at him.

"Yeah."

I said and waited for him to explode and yell at me for leaving them. He surprised me by smiling.

"It's good to have you back Buttercup."

He said and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. For the next three hours we talked about what everyone had been doing since I left. To be honest I was heartbroken. Everyone fell apart when I left.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you guys to feel like I had abandoned you. I just had to deal with something."

I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the others will be as happy to see you're back as I am. I know Billy will be."

I got up and went to the door.

"Buttercup?"

Ace asked worriedly.

"Snake, do me a favor?"

"What?"

He asked standing up and coming to stand next to me.

"Go find Billy and Aturo and bring them back here, but don't tell them I'm back."

"What? Why?"

He asked confused.

"Just do it, please. I need to know how they feel about me coming back. Do you have any idea where Grubber might be?"

I asked.

"No, all I know is that he's still in Townsville."

He said and I smiled.

"That's all I needed to know. I'll be back before nightfall."

I said before flying out the door and heading for home.

I flew through the window and saw Bubbles sitting in the kitchen. It looked like she was waiting for someone.

"Hey. I knew you were back."

She said getting up and giving me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey. Where's Blossom?"

I asked noticing the redhead was nowhere to be seen.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She said sitting back down.

"Try me."

I said sitting across from her.

"She's out with Brick."

Bubbles said and my jaw dropped.

"Out? As in out out or..."

"As in going out."

Bubble said and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Told you."

Bubbles said with a small laugh.

"I never would have thought she'd fall for the bad boy type."

I said and Bubbles nodded in agreement.

"So, how are things with you and Ace?"

Bubbles asked and I blushed when I remembered what we almost did before Snake came back.

"Things are going fine. Hey Bubbles, can you help me find somebody?"

I asked getting right to the point of why I flew over here.

"Who do you need me to find?"

She asked. She knew I was happy to see her, but she also knew I needed her help.

"Grubber. No one's seen or heard from him since the day I left. Think you can-"

"He's in the warehouse by the Pokey Oaks park down by fifty-four. It's next to a river."

Bubbles said and I shook my head at her.

"You know, sometimes your power really creeps me out."

I told her as I stood up.

"I know, but you also love it."

She said smiling.

"Yes, yes I do. Thanks Bubbles."

I said before flying back out the window and heading towards Pokey Oaks Park.


	9. I'm So Sorry

A/N: Okay the English translation to the words used by Aturo and Buttercup in this fanfic will be at the bottom of this page. I am sorry if they are incorrect, blame Google Translate if they are. Aside from that, please read and review.

* * *

-Ace-

As much as I was enjoying what Buttercup and I were doing before Snake showed up, I'm glad he did. Things were moving too fast. She had just gotten back. But at least now we know how each other feels. Now all that's left is to wait and see how things progress.

* * *

-Buttercup-

I slowed down once I reached the park. I flew around, but didn't see any warehouse. I sighed and landed next to the trail leading off into the woods.

_'Hmm, maybe it's in here.'_

I thought as I started up the trail into the woods. Twenty minutes into it I saw a river and I knew I was headed the right way. I climbed over a fallen tree and saw an abandoned warehouse covered in moss.

_'Thank you Bubbles.'_

I thought as I walked up to the door. I pushed back the door and it surprisingly made no noise. I slipped inside and walked around. I noticed a light coming from the back of the warehouse and went towards it. I pushed back a curtain someone had hung and saw Grubber asleep on a mattress on the ground.

I smiled and walked over to him. I crouched down next to him and brushed the hair back from his face. I'd realized during the months I was away how the boys reacted to me. In the beginning I was their enemy, then their friend, and before I left they treated me like their mother. And to be honest, I wouldn't want it any other way.

Grubber moaned in his sleep and I played with his hair. He turned into my hand then slowly opened his eyes. They widened in surprise before he sat up.

"B-Buttercup?"

I was surprised that he actually spoke instead of his usual razzberry. I smiled down at him as I brushed his hair out of his face.

"Hey Grubber. Long time no see."

I said as he fully sat up.

"No kidding."

He said running a hand through his hair and I felt my eyes widen in shock. He'd changed a little since I left. For one he was talking now.

"I see you finally decided to join the rest of the world and learn to speak."

I said and he smiled.

"I've always been able to speak. I've just never wanted to."

He explained and I couldn't help but smile at his answer. Silence followed and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm so sorry Grubber. When I left I had no idea it would effect you guys like this."

"Of course it would. We saw you as one of us, hell I know Billy and I saw you as a second mother to us."

Grubber said standing up and going over to a dresser on the floor.

"Why'd you leave anyways? Weren't you happy here with us?"

He asked and I sighed as I stood up.

"Of course I was."

"Then why?"

He asked as he changed into a black t-shirt.

"I'll tell you the whole story when I tell the others, but for now I will tell you the reason why I left."

I said as I walked over to the door of the warehouse and stepped outside. He followed and I turned back to look at him.

"I'm all ears."

He said and I smiled sadly before answering him.

"I had to hunt down a killer."

"That doesn't seem like a good enough reason to just abandon us like you di-"

"I had to hunt down the Professor's killer."

I said and Grubber closed his mouth.

* * *

-Grubber-

When Buttercup said that I immediately forgave her for leaving. When we found out she was gone and she hadn't come back in two weeks we'd thought she'd abandoned us and I honestly hated her for it. I never would have expected her to have left because of that. We thought she had just left us. And when she hadn't come back for a month, we thought she was never coming back.

"I-We didn't know."

I said and she shook her head and smiled at me.

"None of you did. And I'm sorry. I should have told you guys why I was leaving, but you would have either tried to stop me or come along."

She said and I realized she was right. If she had explained it to us we would have tried to talk her out of it and if she wouldn't have listened we would have insisted we come along. She knew us so well.

"So then you're back?"

I asked tentatively.

"Yeah Grubber, I'm back."

She said and I couldn't help but draw her into a hug. When we pulled away she was smiling.

"So, are you coming back or are you going to stay here from now on?"

She asked and I laughed.

"No, I'm coming back."

I said and she smiled.

"Then let's get back. By now I'm sure Snake was able to find Aturo and Billy. I'll tell you guys the whole story when we get back."

She said as she started to walk back down the trail but I stopped her.

"Can we fly back?"

I asked and she smiled at me before picking me up by the arms and flew towards the dump. Towards home.

* * *

-Ace-

"Please Aturo. She really is back."

I said trying to keep my little latino friend from leaving before Buttercup got back.

"Si ella esta en ese entonces donde esta?!"

He asked as he got up to leave.

"Please Aturo, just ask Snake. He saw her. She really is back."

I said and he turned around to look at me.

"Como puedo saber que usted y la serpiente no es solo decir que para tratar de conseguir que vuelva? Buttercup nunca va a volver! Ella se fue! Nos trato como uno de nostotros y se fue!"

He said and I had nothing to say. He and the boys had felt like I had when we realized she really had left.

I heard the door open and saw Buttercup and Grubber walk in. They stopped when Aturo said what he did.

"Pense en ella como uno de nostros, you pensaba en ella como mi madre como you pienso en ti como mi padre As y se fue! Esa es la segunda madre que he perdido. Sabes lo que se siente?"

He asked and I looked over at Buttercup. Her eyes filled with tears and she took a step towards Aturo.

_'Could she actually understand him? I can barely make out what he's saying.'_

"Aturo lo siento mucho. No tenia ni idea cuando me fui de que ustades se sientan como si yo fuera usted el abandono. Eso no lo que yo queria. Yo siento lo mismo por ustedes, muchachos. Me siento como si mis hijos. Lo siento mucho Aturo, nunca guise hacerte sentir de esa manera."

Buttercup said as she flew towards Aturo and enveloped him in a hug.

"Buttercup? Y-Yusted de nuevo? You're really here."

He said and wrapped his arms around her in return. I couldn't help smiling at the two before me. Seems like the only one left to find out she's back is Billy.

"Buttercup!"

Billy yelled from the doorway and ran to hug her.

"Hey Billy."

She said as he gave her a bone crushing hug. When he released her I realized everyone was back together again.

Buttercup told everyone to sit down and they didn't think twice. Once we were all seated she stood before us and started to explain what made her leave and what happened while she was away. To be honest I was not expecting what she told us, even with what Bubbles had told me about the Professor's death.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if the translation is wrong, blame it on google translation since that's where I got this. I will re-type it in spanish, then type it once again in english. Sorry, but it was needed. And the reason why Buttercup knew how to speak Spanish is because she graduated highschool with her sisters before leaving Townsville and she is awesome that way. I'll include that somewhere in the story.

**"Si ella esta en ese entonces donde esta!"**

"If she is then where is she!"

**"Como puedo saber que usted y la serpiente no es solo decir que para tratar de conseguir que vuelva? Buttercup nunca va a volver! Ella se fue! Nos trato como uno de nostotros y se fue!"**

"How do I know you and Snake aren't just saying that to get me to come back? Buttercup is gone! She left! We treated her as one of us and she left!"

**"Pense en ella como uno de nostros, yo pensaba en ella como mi madre como yo pienso en ti como mi padre As y se fue! Esa es la segunda madre que he perdido. Sabes lo que se siente?"**

"I thought of her as one of us, I thought of her as my mother like I think of you as my father Ace, and she left! This is the second mother I've lost. Do you know how that feels?"

**"Aturo lo siento mucho. No tenia ni idea cuando me fui de que ustedes se sientan como si yo fuera usted el abandono. Eso no lo que yo gueriea. Yo siento lo mismo por ustedes, muchachos. Me siento como si mis hijos. Lo siento mucho Aturo, nunca guise hcerte sentir de sea manera."**

"Aturo I'm so sorry. I had no idea when I left that you guys felt like I abandoned you. That's not what I meant when I left. I feel the same about you guys, I feel like you're my children. I'm sorry Aturo, I never meant for you guys to feel that way."

**"Buttercup? Y-Yusted de nuevo? You're really here?"**

"Buttercup? Y-You're back? You're really here?"

A/N: And that's all the translations. Again, I'm sorry if they are wrong, but Google Translate is the only translator I know. At least I gave you their translations. Please read and review. Love you guys, but now I'm going to work on A.P.L.K.


	10. Family

-Buttercup-

"You all know that the Professor was the closest thing me and my sisters had to a father."

I said and all the boys nodded.

"You also know that the only way to have hurt us was to attack what we held dear, our family."

I said and understanding dawned in everyone's eyes.

"So of course, for us that meant the Professor."

I said and my voice almost cracked, but I took a deep breath and kept my cool.

"Buttercup you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Ace said and I smiled at him but shook my head.

"I'm fine Ace. You boys are my family, I want you to know why I left."

I said and they all nodded in understanding.

"We got a call saying we needed to get back to Townsville as quickly as possible. When we got back we had a feeling like we were needed at our house. We flew there and when we heard an undeniable scream of pain we flew faster."

I said and I saw the boys hanging off my every word.

"Even with us flying as fast as we could we still didn't get there in time. We would have chased after him, but the Professor was barely hanging on and he needed to be rushed to the hospital. He...he didn't even make it to the hospital. The nurse tried to resuscitate him in the back of the ambulance, but she said his wounds were too great. He'd been stabbed several times, all close to his heart but not actually touching it. He had three ribs cracked from where someone had kicked him, his arm was shattered, and his legs were broken. His knees had been shattered. Th...they had been hit repeatedly until they shattered and he couldn't run away. Then his legs had been pulled the wrong direction until the bones themselves came out of their sockets and broke. He was covered in bruises and cuts. His face was almost unrecognizable. I..it was probably the worst thing the P..Professor had ever been through and we weren't able to do anything."

I said and felt my eyes stinging as I told them everything. They all had sympathetic looks on their faces, and a hint of anger as well as shock. Ace was the only one who didn't look shocked.

_'He probably went to Bubbles for answers when I left.'_

"After the doctor declared the Professor dead we became focused on giving him a proper burial. When we laid his coffin in the ground it became real to me. I had been trying to block it all out even while I looked at his cold, unmoving face during the service. I had hoped...I had hoped that if I didn't look away then maybe he'd wake up. But when the coffin was covered up I knew it was real, I knew the Professor was gone."

I said and dug my nails into the palm of my hand to keep my emotions in check.

"Buttercup."

Ace said as he grabbed my hand and eased it open. I hissed when my nails dragged some of my skin with them. He wrapped my hand in a rag then surrounded it with his. He smiled down at me and I smiled back.

"When we got back to the house we had grown up in I lost it. I wanted to go and hunt the bastard who did all this down, but Blossom said we should let the police handle it. We got into an arguement and I left. I would have gone after the guy, but Blossom was right when she said that's not what the Professor would have wanted. So I came here instead."

I told them with a smile and the others returned it.

"I let loose my anger on the trash since I could break it and not feel bad about it. I had stayed as far away from you guys as possible since I wasn't in a very stable mood. I shot an energy blast at a pile of cars and they came crashing down. The hood of one cut deep into my arm. I wound up falling asleep then waking up in the hideout."

I said and looked at Ace for him to explain.

"I heard the commotion while the boys were out. I went to go see who was making such a racket and saw you attacking some trash. I was going to leave until I saw your arm."

He said tracing a finger along my long ago healed right arm. A light, almost invisible, pink line ran from my elbow to my wrist on both sides of my arm.

"Then you left. While I was at the gate to the umbrella you borrowed I heard a scream and went to go investigate. That's when I saw you squaring off with Nix. You kicked her off and after a while she left you alone. You said something then passed out."

He said with a smile.

"I'd told her not to mess with me, it's not my fault she didn't listen. All I was trying to do was get some sleep and her ass wouldn't leave me alone. When I woke up Ace told me I could either leave or stay. It was up to me. And as you all know I chose to stay."

I said and they all nodded.

"Well up until the day I'd gone out shopping with Aturo it was all good. Snake, Aturo, remember when we went to my house?"

I asked and they nodded.

"Snake remember when you came into my room to see if I wanted to come with you and Aturo?"

I asked and he nodded.

"I had been thinking about the Professor before you walked in. Ever since then the pain of having him gone and knowing that his killer was walking around free was killing me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and had decided I'd leave after Christmas. With everything you guys had done for me, giving me my jacket, made it so hard. After I gave Ace his present I left. I asked Bubbles where the bastard was and set out to find him."

I said then laughed to myself.

"Her powers really are scary at times."

I said and they all looked at me confused, but I waved them off.

"It took me a while, but I finally found him. He walked out of the shadows surrounded by a bunch of other men. I went to get him, but his goons wouldn't let let me. I took care of them then finally I was able to face off against the man who killed the Professor. Bud Smith."

I said and heard a collective gasp when I said his name. I took a deep breath and continued.

"We fought and he told me why he did what he did. He tried to blame me and my sisters for what happened to his family while in jail. He pulled a knife, I grabbed it from him and pinned him down. He tried to get up and..."

I froze when I realized I was about to tell them I killed someone. Ace gently squeezed my hand and I looked up to stare up at his sunglasses. He smiled at me and I nodded. I took a deep breath and continued.

"He tried to get up and the knife plunged into his chest. He slowly died and I just left him in the alleyway. I flew away and dropped the knife in a lake somewhere. I landed in an alleyway in a town a few miles away. I woke to the sound of rain pelting down and saw three men looking at me. They told me to leave and I did. I flew into an abandoned apartment and fell asleep. I woke to the sound of the door opening and heard voices. I said I didn't want any trouble just a place to stay and one of the voices said to leave. I wound up passing out from exhaustion and the wounds I got from my fight with Bud. When I woke up I was in different clothes. a boy said I could change back into my clothes in a room and I did. I saw the extent of damage my fight with Bud had as I changed. That's also when I noticed the jacket you guys gave me was gone. I freaked out and attacked the boy. He told me where it was and I flew out the window and hunted down the guy who had it. I wound up having to fight more big buffoons then chase down the man wearing my jacket. I got it back, but the man didn't like losing things. He shot me and I shot an energy ball at him."

I said and heard all of them gasp. I smiled and continued.

"He jumped off the roof and broke his legs. I flew back to the apartment then blacked out. I was just happy I got the jacket back. I was perfectly happy with dying right then and there since I'd gotten my jacket back, but I was sad I wasn't able to make it back to you guys. But I woke up and realized I was in the apartment from earlier. The boy introduced himself as Kyte and his sister Cici. They took care of me until I was healed enough to travel, then I flew back here. I was asleep when Snake came in today looking for Ace."

I said and they all looked at me with wide eyes. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by Billy, Aturo, and Grubber. Snake and Ace just watched as I was hugged to death by the boys.

"Don't ever leave again Buttercup."

Billy said and I smiled as I hugged them back.

"If you were asleep when I got back why were you in Ace's room?"

Snake asked and I froze. I looked up at Ace and he just sighed. He pulled me up from the others and pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart the others were all looking at us in shock.

"So then you two are..."

Snake trailed off unsure of what to say.

"Yeah."

Ace said with a smirk and I waited for the boys to erupt and say things like 'why her' and 'gross', but they surprised me by pulling me into another hug.

"So now it's like we're a family."

Aturo said and I hugged him close like only a mother could.

"Aturo, we were always a family."

I said with a smile. This was my family, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	11. Time With the Boys

-Ace-

It's been six weeks since Buttercup came back and it's like she never left. The boys have gotten closer to her than before. It's like they're worried she'll disappear again. Hell, there are times when I wonder that myself.

"Ace. Snake, Aturo, and I are gonna go out on a job. Wanna come?"

I looked up from the tv and saw Buttercup in my doorway.

"Nah, I'm good. You guys go ahead."

I said and she nodded before turning to leave.

"Buttercup wait."

I said getting up and going over to the door. She turned around and looked me in the eyes and frowned.

"You know I sometimes really hate these things."

She said as she took my sunglasses off. She held them up with a smile and I smiled back at her.

"So what'd you want Ace?"

She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. I sighed as that movement made me want to throw her on my bed and make love to her.

_'Sometimes this girl drives me crazy.'_

"When do you think you'll be back?"

I asked snaking my arms around her waist and pulling her to me. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I don't know. Somewhere around eleven, why?"

She asked and I smiled down at her as I leaned in closer. She blushed and my smile turned into a smirk.

"Cuz, I'd like to take you out for a night on the town."

I said before pressing my lips to hers. She smiled against my lips and kissed me back. I pulled away to give her some air. She had a cute little blush on her face.

"R-Right. I'll be back by eleven."

She said disentangling herself from me. She went to leave, but I blocked her way with my arm. She turned to look at me confused.

"Shades."

I said with a smile. Her blush darkened as she handed me back my sunglasses. She darted out of my room and I couldn't help but laugh as I sat back down on my bed.

_'Tonight is definitely going to be an interesting night.'_

* * *

-Buttercup-

"I can't believe we just lifted all thisss."

Snake said, drawing out his S's in his excitement over the job we just did.

"Yeah. We hadn't done a job like dis in a while."

Aturo said and I couldn't help but smile.

"What? So you boys didn't lift anything while I was away?"

I asked and both turned to look up at me from the benches they were laying on. I twirled the ruby necklace I'd lifted from the antique shop around my finger as I looked over our 'prizes' from Andy's Hardware, Bella's Boutique, Jim and Tim's Antique, and Sidney's Market.

_'I haven't felt this good in a while. Man I missed doing jobs with the boys.'_

I thought as I flew down to the ground.

"No. Nobody felt up to it."

Aturo said as he and Snake stood up.

"I did a few odd heists here and there, but never really got into them."

Snake said and I sighed.

"I'm going to have to make up for that."

I said as I picked up two of our three bags of loot.

"Come on, let's get back before someone realizes their stuff is missing."

I said and Snake and Aturo nodded.

We headed back to the dump and put our stuff out back where all the things the gang got from lifts and heists was stored. Then we went inside. I grabbed four beers from the fridge and tossed Snake and Aturo theirs as I walked down the hallway towards Ace's room. I knocked twice before pushing the door open with my foot.

"Ace, I'm back."

I said as I walked in. I froze when I saw Ace was in the middle of changing. I saw a flash of toned, green skin before he pulled his black t-shirt down and walked over to me. He took one of the beers in my hand and sat down on his bed.

"You know you can come sit down."

he said with a smile and I blushed. I walked over to his bed and sat down beside him. We sat in silence as we drank our beers. When we'd both finished I turned towards Ace.

"So, how is this 'night on the town' going to start?"

I asked and he smiled his fanged smile and my heart sped up.

"You'll see. Go get changed and meet me at the Eastern gate."

He said as he stood up.

"Change into what?"

I asked as I stood up and followed him to the doorway.

"Into whatever you want."

He said before turning to me and leaning down to press his lips to mine. He pulled away before I could even think about deepening the kiss. I pouted and he laughed at me.

"Go on, we have all night."

He said as he pushed me out of his room. I sighed before walking down the hall to my own. I walked straight to my closet and pulled out everything I owned. I looked at it all, but couldn't pick anything.

"Aturo!"

I yelled as I walked down the hall to his room. I knocked twice before entering. He was laying across his bed playing a video game.

"Hey Aturo, are you buys?"

"Hey mama, no I'm no esta ocupado. Que?"

I smiled at him as I walked into his room. Him and the boys had a tendency to call me their mother.

"I need some help."

I said and he paused the game and sat up to look at me.

"Help with what?"

"Well, Ace is taking me for a night on the town and told me to change, but I don't know what to expect so I don't know what to wear."

I said and Aturo smiled at me.

"Come on."

He said as he got up and walked past me back to my room.

"Sit on the bed, this may take a few minutes."

Aturo said and I did as he told me. He walked around the room and picked up various outfits. He placed them on the bed and held up the first outfit.

"No. I don't really like dresses. I'm not even sure why that's in here."

I said and he nodded before tossing the black strapless dress to the corner of my room. He rummaged through my clothes again and held up a black blouse and a pair of light blue skinny jeans.

"No. I think it needs to be something that looks date-like, but is also me."

I said and he smiled before he started tossing almost all my clothes to the corner of my room. He held up an outfit and I smiled.

"It's perfect."

* * *

Translation:

**'Hey mama, no im no esta ocupado. Que?'**

'Hey mom, no I'm not busy, why?'

A/N: Love you all, please review.


	12. Date Interrupted

-Buttercup-

"It's perfect."

I said with a smile as I looked at the outfit he'd picked out.

"Thanks Aturo."

"No problem. Have fun."

He said as he left. I shut the door after him and quickly changed into the devious little outfit Aturo and I had picked.

_'I can't wait to see Ace's reaction to this.'_

I thought with a smile as I pulled on my boots and the leather jacket the gang had given me and headed for the Eastern gate to meet up with Ace. I walked up and saw Ace leaning against the fence. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with holes in both knees, black sneakers that matched his black shirt that had a blue tribal design on the front. He was wearing a leather jacket I'd seen him wear at Christmas. His shades were hiding his eyes, and he had a cigarette in his hand. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He didn't even react, he just took a drag from his cigarette.

"You ready to go?"

He asked and I nodded as I walked in front of him and turned to look at him. Though I couldn't see his eyes, I could still tell he liked what I was wearing. I smiled and grabbed his hand as we headed into town.

* * *

-Ace-

_'Okay, it's official. This girl is **trying** to drive me crazy. Where the hell did she even find an outfit that hot?'_

I couldn't help but look at Buttercup as we walked towards Townsville. She was wearing a black, form fitting shirt with Seether on the front-it exposed a bit of her stomach- and the jacket me and the gang had given her for Christmas. She had on a black skirt that came down to just above her knees, and was wearing a pair of black-almost see through-leggings and a pair of black combat boots. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey Ace, where are we going?"

She asked as we walked down the back streets of Townsville. I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me to kiss the top of her head.

"Just be patient B."

I heard her sigh and smiled to myself. I led her to one of my favorite restaurants, but we went to the back entrance.

"Ace, where are we?"

She asked as she looked around the alley and I just told her to be patient as I knocked three times on the back door. It opened to reveal a man with blonde hair cut short, green eyes, and a pissed off look on his face before he saw who had knocked on the door.

"Ace! Man, I haven't seen you in years."

"Hey Aiden, how you been?"

I asked as we did our old handshake.

"Same ole same ole. Running the biz while trying to keep my pops off the streets. What 'bout you? I heard you let some girl join your gang."

Aiden said and I smiled as I pulled Buttercup to my side.

"Yeah, I did."

I said and Aiden looked at Buttercup from head to toe and she blushed.

"This her?"

Aiden asked and I just smiled.

"Buttercup this is Aiden, Aiden this is Buttercup."

"Nice to meet you Buttercup."

Aiden said and did a small bow. I rolled my eyes at him and waited for him to stand back up.

"So what'd you come here for man?"

Aiden asked and my smile widened.

"I thought I'd show Buttercup the good part of your restaurant."

I said and Aiden crossed his arms.

"Come on man, you know you love this place."

He said and I laughed.

"Yeah. So what do you say? Think you can hook us up?"

I asked and Aiden looked at Buttercup again before smiling.

"Yeah, I think I can whip something up. Come on in."

He said as he stepped back. I let Buttercup go in first and followed after. I led her to a booth in the back of the restaurant that only me and Aiden knew about. I sat down next to her and held out a menu for her to look at.

"Anything you like."

I said with a smile and she blushed before she took the menu from my hand and glanced through it.

"Have you guys decided on what you'd like to order?"

Aiden asked as he walked up to our table with a notepad.

"Yeah, I'll have the usual."

I said and Aiden nodded as he wrote down my usual.

"And what about you?"

Aiden asked Buttercup and she looked up and blushed.

"Umm, can I have a baked potato, salad and a steak?"

She asked and I smiled at how she blushed when I looked at her.

"Of course. What kind of dressing would you like on your salad, and how do you like your steak?"

Aiden asked.

"Ranch, and well done."

Buttercup said and Aiden wrote all of it down.

"Okay, and what would you guys like to drink?"

I thought about it before turning to Buttercup.

"Want some wine or just some coke?"

"Wine is fine."

She said and I smiled.

"Wine it is."

I said to Aiden and he nodded before walking off.

"What is this place Ace?"

Buttercup asked and I smiled.

"A restaurant I've been coming to for years now. I've known Aiden since we were kids."

I said and she just nodded. Aiden came back with our food and we started to eat. We talked about random things. Like if we thought Billy could make it as a doctor, or if Snake would get along with other snakes, or if Aturo would find a girl of his own, and if Grubber will keep speaking or go back to razzberrying everyone. When we finished I paid for the food and left Aiden a tip before leading Buttercup towards the movies.

"So, how are you liking it so far?"

I asked as I bought our tickets and got us both a drink. We sat down in the theater and waited for the previews to end.

"It's fun. What else do you have planned?"

She asked and I smiled.

"You'll have to wait and see."

I said and she was going to say something but stopped when the movie started.

A few hours later we walked out of the theater.

"That was hilarious. I mean it's dark, there's a guy chasing after her and the first thing she thinks to do is hide in the tool shed?"

Buttercup said as we walked down the street. I smiled and put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me as we walked.

"It was pretty funny."

I said and she smiled.

"So where are we going next?"

She asked and I was about to answer when two police cars pulled up to the sidewalk next to us and three policemen got out with a young woman with messy black hair, beady bloodshot eyes and crooked teeth. She looked like a crack addict.

"Ms. Utonium?"

One of the police officers with light brown hair asked as they all reached us.

"Yes?"

Buttercup asked as we stopped walking.

"Is this the one you saw ma'am?"

Another officer with black hair to his shoulders asked and the woman nodded.

"Alright then. Ms. Utonium you're under arrest for the murder of Bud Smith. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

The third officer said as he reached for Buttercup and cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Hey!"

I said and reached for Buttercup only to be held back by the two officers from before. I fought against them trying to get free to get to Buttercup.

"Ace!"

Buttercup yelled. I stopped and looked up at her.

"It's alright. Just get back to the boys. I'll be fine."

She said and I nodded as the third officer pushed her inside the car. He wasn't too gentle either. When he turned back around he had a smile on his face that I didn't like.

"I doubt it little missy. Murder is a serious crime in these parts."

The red haired officer said before nodding to the two holding me back and they released me. Two police officers got in the squad car with Buttercup in it and sped off. The one with the red hair stopped in front of the woman and handed her a package before getting in his car and speeding off.

I looked at the woman as she opened her package and took out a needle and some heroine. I shook my head at her and got up off my knees.

_'Buttercup.'_

I thought to myself before heading back to the dump to tell the boys the news. We all knew that the police might be looking for her, but we never expected them to find her. I broke out into a run as I thought about how that red haired police officer smiled when he turned away from Buttercup. I reached the hideout in no time. I flung open the door and the boys all looked towards the door in surprise.

"Boss? Where's Buttercup?"

Billy asked and they all asked the same thing.

"She's...She's been..."

I said trying to catch my breath.

"She's been what Ace?"

Snake asked and I raised my head to look them all in the eye. I knew they weren't going to like the next three words I said.

"She's been arrested."


	13. Night in Jail and Helpless

-Buttercup-

I looked out the window as the squad car sped down the road. Streetlights, buildings, and other cars went whizzing by. The handcuffs on my wrists were starting to hurt. I sighed as I stared out the window. I knew I wouldn't get away with it, but I never expected the police to find me this fast.

"Quit that."

One of the policeman from the front of the car said and I turned to look at the black haired cop.

"What?"

I asked though I already knew. I sighed again and almost smiled at the look of anger spread across the black haired cop's face.

"That!"

He said and I smiled to myself.

"I'm not doing anything bad officer."

I said in an innocent voice and I heard him growl. The redhead driving laughed as the car hauled to a stop.

"It's okay Rain, she can't do much in her position anyways."

The redhead said as he got out of the car. The door opened and I was grabbed by the arm and hauled out of the car. I stumbled but managed to regain my footing before reaching the door to the police station. I sighed to myself as the two cops led me inside.

'There really is no getting out of this is there?'

The policemen walked me up to the desk where an older man with slightly graying hair looked up.

"This the girl?"

He asked and the red head smiled.

"Take her to the back. We'll set up a court date..."

I didn't get to hear the rest of what he said because I was already being led down a long hallway by the redheaded officer. He told the black haired man, Rain, that he could take care of me as he opened the barred door with a cardkey.

"Be careful Jenkins."

Rain said and the redhead, Jenkins, nodded before pushing me through the open doorway and down the hall.

"Couldn't you be a little gentler?"

I asked and gasped when I felt his grip on my arm tighten.

"You can kill a man in cold blood, but you can't take a little rough treatment?"

Jenkins asked and I glared at him as he pushed me into a cell.

"This is your new home, get used to it."

He said before walking away. I ran up to the bars and slipped my hands through as far as they would go since the cuffs were still on them.

"Hey! You didn't take the handcuffs off! Get back here! Hey!"

I yelled, but my only answer was his laughter.

"He won't come back, you'll be stuck with those on till another one of the policemen decide to take them off."

A voice said from the cell to my left and I turned to see a young boy, around the age of seven sitting in the corner by the bars of my cell.

I pulled my hands back and walked further into my cell.

"Yeah well I always knew police officers were assholes."

I said as I leaned against the wall of my cell and slid down to the ground.

_'This sucks. I was having such a great time with Ace, then this.'_

I sighed and laid my head on my knees.

"What you in here for?"

Came the boy's voice and I didn't even look up. Silence was the only thing that met the boy's question.

"Okay, fine, how bout a name? You got one of those?"

_'Does this kid not recognize me? Hell, I bet I look a lot different than I used to when I was flying around with Blossom and Bubbles saving the town every damn day.'_

"Nix."

I said lifting my head to get a better look at the boy. His face was covered in grime, and his hair was a complete mess. The dark brown curls hung about his face, framing his strong cheekbones and short nose. His eyes were a light blue that stood out from the dimness of our cells. He looked like he was in a pair of torn jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt covered in a multiple of stains. Though he looked better than I did in my skimpy outfit. But how the hell was I supposed to know I was going to wind up arrested? If I had I would have worn some jeans and a long sleeve shirt too.

"My name's Roy."

The boy said with a smile and I just looked at him.

"What did you do to be put in here Roy?"

I asked and the boy's smile widened.

"Robbed a convenience store."

He said and I shook my head, remembering back to the first time I went on a job with the boys.

"What bout you Nix? What'd you do?"

He asked and I sighed.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

I said and he was silent for a while.

I focused on the handcuffs around my wrists that were cutting into my skin. I could easily break them, but then that would raise a few questions with some people now wouldn't it. I could always melt it with my heat vision. I moved my wrists and hissed as the cold metal dug deeper into my skin.

_'Heat vision it is.'_

I thought to myself before focusing on the link between the two cuffs. The metal started to sizzle, then if melted to the ground in a puddle of silvery liquid goo. I cut through the loops around each of my wrists and the handcuffs fell to the floor half melted. I rubbed my wrists and sighed at the small amount of comfort that brought me. I looked around again and saw there was a small window above my head, but of course, it was barred. I saw that the sun had already set outside and that the moon was rising.

_'I might as well get some sleep. It's not like they can kill me in the next few days, I have to go to court first.'_

I thought and closed my eyes, clutching my hands to my chest.

* * *

-Ace-

"What do you mean she's been arrested?"

Billy asked and I sighed.

"Exactly that. You all know what happened when she left, they finally caught up to her and now she's in jail."

I said and silence followed before Aturo finally spoke up.

"So what do we do? We can't just let her stay there."

He said and it got quiet again.

"We could try bail."

Snake offered, but we all shook our heads. There wasn't bail for murder in Townsville. It was a one shot court case, then death penalty deal.

"Maybe they won't find any evidence that proves Buttercup is guilty."

Grubber said and I thought about it.

"Maybe."

I said unhappy that there really wasn't anything we could do.

"Ace, there's nothing we can do. Let's get some rest and see if we can't think of something tomorrow."

Aturo said and I nodded. We all reluctantly went to bed. Nobody liked not being able to help Buttercup.

_'God, Buttercup, please be okay.'_


	14. Breakout and Crushes

-Ace-

I tried to get some sleep, but knowing that Buttercup was sitting in a jail cell made it all but impossible.

_'What can we do to get her out? We can't just let her stay in there, police here are devious. They'd probably bring up some fake ass evidence just to get her convicted. If only we could break her out.'_

I thought with a sigh as I stared up at the ceiling.

"That's it!"

I yelled as I sat up, suddenly realizing that we could break her out.

"Guys!"

I yelled as I ran into the main room of the hideout. The boys were all still up, they couldn't sleep either. They all looked up at me as I came into the room.

"What is it boss?"

Billy asked and I stopped and leaned on the back of the chair.

"We can break her out."

I said and they all looked at me confused before they slowly understood what I meant.

"But what if we get caught?"

Snake said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Really Snake? We've been stealing to get by our entire lives and been caught occasionally, but haven't we always managed to get each other out?"

I asked and he nodded.

"Exactly. We each have skills we can use to our advantage. Billy's got the power, Arturo, you've got the lock picking skills. Snake, you've got stealth, Grubber, you've got distractions and I've got the strategy. Come on guys, we can't just let Buttercup sit there."

I said and they all smiled at me as they got to their feet.

"So what's the plan boss?"

Arturo asked and I smiled.

"This is what we do."

I said motioning them closer.

* * *

-Buttercup-

I sighed for about the sixth time as I looked through the bars of my cell. I can't believe this, I killed him to get justice for my father since humans wouldn't and now I'm being charged for murder. Great, just great.

"Hey! Don't I get my one phone call!"

I called out, but didn't get an answer.

"Hey! Answer me!"

I yelled and something was thrown against the bars of my cell and I was suddenly covered in scolding hot coffee.

"Ah!"

I screamed as the drink hit my arms and stomach.

"Shutup!"

I heard one of the policemen say and I glared at him through the bars of my cell.

"You wait until I get out of here."

I said through clenched teeth. That shit hurt.

"Hahaha, you ain't ever getting out of here unless it's in a body bag."

He said and I glared at him as I sank down against the wall.

"Here."

I heard Roy whisper and turned my head to see him holding out a cup of water.

"What are you…?"

I asked confused as I took the cup.

"Cold water's good for burns. It looks like that hurt."

He said and I smiled at him before sitting the cup down between my legs and using my hands to drip it over my burned skin.

"Thanks."

I said and he smiled at me.

"No problem."

He said as I used the last of the water on my skin. It did help, even if only a little bit.

"Are they always so mean?"

I asked after a while.

"Yeah, but they seem to be worse when they're talking to you."

He said and I couldn't help but smirk.

_'Great, they've got it in for me.'_

I thought with a sigh.

"We should get some rest."

Roy said and I didn't say anything. I leaned my head back against the stone wall of my cell and closed my eyes.

_'Looks like I'm gonna be stuck here after all.'_

I thought as I sighed again. I needed to stop doing that, it was starting to get on my nerves and I was the one doing it.

I hadn't even had my eyes closed for all that long before I heard a commotion towards the door. I opened my eyes to try and see what was going on, but I couldn't see anything.

"Roy, can you see what's going on?"

I asked, but the soft sound of snoring reached my ears and I groaned.

"What are you doing here? Get out!"

I heard the voice of what sounded like Jenkins before I heard a grunt and something that sounded like someone falling to the floor.

"Where is she?"

A voice asked and I tried to figure out who it was, but I couldn't really tell.

"She's here!"

Another voice said and I looked up to see Grubber standing infront of my cell.

"Good job. Arturo, get her out of there."

Ace said as he came into view. I jumped to my feet and flew to my cell as Snake and the rest of the boys came into view.

"Ace, guys. What are you doing here?"

I asked as Arturo started working on the lock.

"We came to get you out."

Ace said and I smiled at him and the boys. Blossom wouldn't approve, but then again she wouldn't approve of a lot of things I've done lately. I heard the distinctive click of the lock on my cell opening before Ace pulled open the door. I ran through the threshold and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stumbled a bit, but managed to catch me and steady himself.

"Haha, come on. Let's get out of here."

He said as he set me on my feet. He grabbed my hand as the boys ran out of the room and started to pull me after him. I stopped when we started to pass Roy's cell. The boy was still asleep.

_'I can't leave him, he's just a kid.'_

I thought before pulling on Ace's hand to stop him. He turned around to look at me confused.

"Buttercup, what are you doing?"

He asked and I sighed.

"I can't leave the kid."

I said as I walked over to Roy's cell.

"What?"

Ace asked, but I ignored him and used my heat vision to melt the hinges on his cell door before throwing it to the floor. The clatter it made woke Roy up.

"What's going on? Nix?"

Roy asked as he sat up.

"Never mind that, come on!"

I said as I walked inside, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his cell.

"Now why couldn't you have just done that to your own cell?"

Ace asked as we reached him and I shrugged.

"Hadn't crossed my mind."

I said and he just shook his head at me as we headed for the exit. I saw the guard, Rain, knocked out on the floor and stopped to kick him one good time in the ribs.

"That's for throwing coffee at me you asshole."

I said even though he couldn't hear me before running after Ace, Roy, and the boys. I saw they'd knocked out the entire police station.

"You guys did all this for me?"

I asked and Ace just flashed me a fanged smile as we ran out into the streets. We reached the back alleyway and I saw the rest of the gang waiting for us.

"Who's the kid?"

Snake asked when he saw Roy.

"Doesn't matter."

Ace said and they all nodded.

"Buttercup, you should probably go on ahead so you don't get caught again."

Ace said turning to me as we ran down the street back to the dump. I saw Roy looking at me weird when Ace said my real name.

"What about you guys?"

I asked worriedly.

"Come on B, you think this is the first time we've run from the law?"

He asked with a smirk and I blushed as I realized he was right.

"Alright, but you guys better be careful."

I said as I moved over towards Roy. He was about nine and he was surprisingly light when I picked him up and kicked off from the ground.

"Woah! What's going on!"

He yelled and started to struggle in my grip.

"Calm down kid, or I'm gonna drop you."

I said and he stopped squirming instantly.

"Who are you?"

He asked and I sighed.

"How long you been living in this town Roy?"

I asked and he glared up at me, but answered.

"For about five years."

He said and I nodded.

"Every heard of the Power puff Girls?"

I asked.

"Heard of them? Of course I have! Everyone knows them. There's Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup! Blossom's the fearless leader, Bubbles is a joy and a laughter, and Buttercup is the toughest fighter."

He said and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He sounded like he was reciting lyrics from some stupid theme song.

"They're not little girls anymore, they've changed quite a bit."

I said and he fell silent.

"I know that."

He said and I was quiet as I waited for him to say something else.

"Blossom is still a strong leader, but she's lost most of her 'I-know-everything' attitude. Bubbles isn't a cry baby, she's grown up, but she does occasionally revert to her old self. And Buttercup, well no one really knows what happened to her. There are rumors saying she got involved with the Gang Green Gang but no one's really sure."

He said and I smiled.

"You sure know a lot about them."

I said and he fell silent and I looked down at him to see a blush covering his cheeks.

"Of course I do, I'm in love with one of them."

He said and I nearly dropped him.

"Which one?"

I asked, really hoping it wasn't me.

"B-Buttercup."

He said and I did drop him.

"Ah!"

He screamed and I snapped out of my daze to see he was falling towards the ground.

"Shit."

I cursed before diving down and catching him.

"Sorry 'bout that."

I said before flying towards the dump. I set him down on his feet and backed away from him without making it too obvious.

"Why the hell did you drop me? I could have died!"

He yelled at me and I rubbed the back of my head uncomfortably.

"Sorry, you just caught me by surprise is all."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

He asked and I sighed again.

"You wanted to know who I was right?"

I asked and he nodded.

"Well, I'm the third sister."

I said and he looked at me confused. I groaned before kicking off from the ground and flying through the air, doing a few loops before flying back down next to him. I leaned against the wall of the hideout while he looked up at the sky. He turned to me with wide eyes.

"Y-You're Buttercup!"

He asked in disbelief and I nodded as I looked up at the sky to see the green streaks of light slowly fading.

"The one and only."

I said and he suddenly tackled me to the ground.

"What the hell!"

I asked as I looked up at him.

"I never thought I'd actually meet the girl of my dreams! Please be my girlfriend!"

He shouted and I blushed, unsure of how exactly to respond to that. He was ten years my junior and I was in love with Ace, but I couldn't get the words past my lips. Thankfully, I didn't have to.

"Sorry kid, she's already spoken for."

Ace said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out from under Roy and to my feet. To add emphasis to what he said he wrapped his arms around my waist. I noticed Roy's face fell and he looked down at his feet.

"Why'd you bring the kid Buttercup?"

Snake asked as he and the boys caught up to us. I saw Ace looking at me curiously as well.

"I couldn't just leave him. He's just a kid, he didn't belong in that jail."

I said and they all shook their heads at me.

"Sometimes you've got too big of a heart Buttercup."

Billy said and I smiled at him.

"So what do we do with him now?"

Arturo asked and I froze. Ace noticed and looked at me before looking over at Roy.

"I suppose, if he behaves, he can join the gang."

He said and I looked up at him in shock.

"Really?"

I asked and he turned and smiled at me.

"Yeah. You seem to like him, so why not?"

He said and I blushed as I realized how close he was to me.

"Okay! Let's go inside Roy. No need to poison your innocent little mind."

I heard Grubber say as he and the others ushered Roy inside the hideout and shut the door after them.

"Finally alone."

Ace said huskily and I blushed as I looked up at him. His shades were in the way of his eyes and I growled lightly before reaching up and taking them off so I could look into his eyes.

"Much better."

I said with a smile before Ace leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"I couldn't agree more."

He said and I blushed as he kissed me again.


End file.
